Watch the World Burn
by chemical-imbalance
Summary: "I've seen human nature and I felt no remorse for letting the world burn but then I met him and he changed my entire way of thinking." The boys stumble across a woman with the ability to change the outcome of the Apocalypse, but will she? Dean/OC AU
1. The Hulk of Women

The Hulk of Women-

The growl of the Impala's engine tore through the rural night air. The speed of the car reached dangerous levels as the two men inside the car were silent. They were bloody and sore. The man in the driver's seat cranked the volume on the radio and wiped the blood of his lip with a swipe of his tongue. He glanced at the other man in the seat next to him; he took in his appearance then sighed.

"Sam, what the hell are we going to do with her?"

The man in the passenger seat looked over and then spoke in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know Dean but we have to do something with her. Let's go to Bobby's, he can tell us what do with her."

"We don't even know what she is and I think that might be a bit more important than what to do with her. You saw the way she moved, it was almost like Wonder Woman, Cat Woman and the Hulk all rolled up into a five foot five package."

Sam laughed quietly while Dean fumed. Of course Dean would be upset, he got his ass handed to him by a girl and Dean never lets things like that go. The car fell silent and the Impala flew down the road toward Bobby's house.

~~~~~ 2 Hours Later~~~~

Dean steered the Impala up a dirt road that led to Bobby's house. Charms and spells littered the dirt path and the surrounding area solely for the purpose of keeping unwanted things out. The Impala stopped up next to the house and an older man stepped out of the white house. He walked towards the car and greeted Sam and Dean.

"Hey boys, what the hell happened to you?" Bobby questioned the two bloodied men.

"A woman." Sam replied smirking as he eyed Dean. Dean huffed and spoke up annoyed.

"It wasn't just a woman Bobby. This chick was like Ali and the Hulk all rolled into one hot chick. You should've seen the way she came at us, she was seriously pissed off."

"Well let's take a look." Bobby said while slapping his hands together and rubbing them. The three men walked towards the trunk of the Impala and looked at each other. Dean opened the trunk and they looked in to find a woman curled up, bound and unconscious.

"Well let's get her out of there boys and into the house. We can tie her up and wait till she wakes up."

Dean and Sam grabbed her out of the trunk and Dean carried her into the house and put her onto a chair and tied her to it. The men all waited for her to wake up; Sam and Dean cleaned up their injuries and got something to eat while Bobby placed charms around the sleeping woman. Eventually, after hours of waiting, they fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

~~~~ Morning ~~~~

The bright light from the sun woke Sam up, he was cranky and sore and he sure didn't want to be awake. He looked over and found the others still asleep. He shifted his gaze to the woman and found her awake and staring straight at him. He jumped up and the chair tipped over, this action woke up the others. The men couldn't say anything; they just looked at her sitting in the chair. Her dirty brown hair fell over her face and the dried blood caked her skin. Her clothes were torn and dirty but she sat silently. Bobby was the first to jump into action. He stepped closer and spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked again after he met silence the first time. She closed her eyes for a few moments and answered him.

"My name is Amelia Rath."

"What are you?" Bobby asked. Before Amelia could answer a voice in the shadows answered for her.

"She is an angel." The voice spoke. Castiel stepped out of the shadows and looked at the room, his eyes landing on the woman who was now staring back at him with fear in her eyes.


	2. Releasing Her

Releasing Her

The room seemed to stop completely when those small words tumbled from Castiel's mouth. Dean, in shock, looked at the woman sitting in front of him. Her eyes were already settled on his form and he gave her a small smile. In reply, she stared at him harder. Sam recovered faster than anyone else.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking to Castiel for the answers.

"Yes, can't you feel it on her?" Castiel replied shocked.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I don't feel anything that would be described as strange." Sam replied furrowing his eyebrows.

"But that's just it, you won't feel it. Will they Amelia?" Castiel smirked and turned his head to the woman.

"No." Her hoarse voice whispered. Her eyes never left Dean, a fact that Castiel noticed. Bobby and Sam turned to each other and sent a questioning gaze to each other. Dean who was uncharacteristically quiet during the conversation decided that enough was enough. He stepped toward Amelia and knelt in front of her. Before Castiel could question him or stop him, Dean was untying her arms and legs. Within that small second, Amelia was able to grab Dean's shoulder and spin him around to use his body as a shield. Dean became still as two guns trained on his form and hers. Castiel spoke up.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" Her quiet voice broke the silence. Dean was stunned at the soft and smooth texture of her voice.

"Leaving. I want no trouble from you Castiel. All I want is to disappear and wait this whole thing out. No apocalypse for me, sorry."

"You can't just abandon your mission, your destiny. Father created you to fight this, not to run." Castiel's voice rose.

"You angels, give me, us, no choice. You use us, discard us and then when it gets thick, you come to us to save your precious world. Well I can just watch this world burn. It has nothing for me, why save something that is fated to become ash and ruble?" Her voice also raised, her anger seeping into her words. Dean felt protective of her; he didn't want her to die. Something about her, held his attention.

"No, this world can be saved if you help us. You can't leave these two men to fight this alone." Castiel's voice clipped in anger with her statement, how could she be so naïve? Sam and Bobby kept their guns trained on Dean and Amelia. She backed herself and Dean away from the center of the room; she headed for the far wall.

"They hold no meaning to me." Amelia replied. Her eyes filled with tears and she held in a sob. She didn't understand why this had to happen to her. It wasn't fair.

"Yes they do. You wouldn't have been sent here unless they did mean something. I know what you were destined to do. Why do you run from this?"

"Yeah well maybe I am pissed; I was enjoying life in Hong Kong, until I was zapped here to the middle of a dirt road. Yeah that was just peachy. Then these two guys come along and screw it all up." Amelia yelled; desperation seeping into her voice. Her back hit the wall and she pleaded for an exit. Dean's body was close to hers, so close she could feel his heat seeping into her skin. It felt nice and it momentarily distracted her. Dean took notice and swung his body around to pin her body to the wall. He grabbed her arms and pinned them. Sam and Bobby were there in a flash helping to restrain her. Amelia was irate, her body screamed for her to lash out but she couldn't. Dean's body was pushed up against hers and she felt that total surrender was inevitable. She looked up and locked eyes with Dean as she breathed deep, tears filled her eyes as she gave up, her body went limp in their hands. Sam and Bobby grabbed her and hauled her to the basement into the safe chamber; they pushed her in and locked the door.

When they returned, they all relaxed a small amount and sat down, Castiel remained standing. He looked at each of them and spoke up after a few moments of heavy breathing.

"She stays with you."

"What? Are you kidding? You can't just leave SheHulk with us. What are we supposed to do with her?" Sam yelled. He was mad; this woman just attacked Dean and now Castiel wanted her to stay with them? Unbelievable.

"She is not just an angel. She is something else entirely. She is a Redeemer; an angle with the power to combat the four horsemen. Father created them at the beginning of time. Lucifer decided to make his own horsemen and defeat God in an all out battle. Humankind was at stake and God crafted them to have a special creed. This creed of virtue, healing, affluence and peace was best suited to fight and defeat each horseman; conquest, death, famine and war. When the first battle had been fought and decided, Lucifer and God both locked up their horsemen for the day when another battle would ensue. Lucifer buried his horsemen and God bound their powers into their vessels. Amelia is the horseman of peace; she embodies this creed to its fullest. You no doubt felt her power; a calming sensation pressing into your minds. She is bound and we need to release her. War is ravaging the earth and she must fulfill her destiny to defeat him."

"How?" Dean asked quietly as he stared at the door leading to the basement.

"We break the hold God bounded her with. It's difficult but we can do it and we have to do it now." Castiel replied sounding confident.

"Okay, what do we need?" Dean answered while Sam and Bobby looked on. Bobby spoke up now.

"I think I've heard of the ritual, don't you need a virtuous mortal to break the binds? Not to be the pessimistic guy in all this but where are we going to get one of those?"

"We have one, his name is Dean." Castiel replied lazily. Sam whipped his head to stare at Dean. He spoke then.

"Well Dean is the one that started the breaking of the seals, he was the virtuous man." Dean looked at his brother; they silently communicated with each other their acceptance. Dean looked to Castiel then.

"Okay tell me what to do."

~~~~Basement~~~~

Amelia was cold, she pleaded with God to allow an out for her of all this. She had never wanted this life. It was forced upon her and now she had to deal with it. She breathed evenly for a moment until a shot of pain made its way across her back. She screamed in agony as the door opened; Dean and Castiel stepped into the chamber. Dean was holding a knife and Castiel was holding a bowl of something liquid. She knew what was happening but she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What are you doing to me?" Dean licked his lips and replied.

"Releasing you back into this world."


	3. Bare All

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to all those who reviewed. I was hoping people would like this. So THANK YOU! Here is the next chapter and I was wondering if anyone wanted to make a banner for this story? I know it's still pretty early but hey, it's never too early for some awesome Dean photos. That man is sex on legs!

-Bare All-

~~~~1 Hour Before~~~~

"Okay tell me what to do." Dean replied to Castiel with acceptance in his voice.

"Okay, first we need to gather some herbs. Bobby, I trust that you can gather them and boil them in holy water. We also need to find a bronze knife, hopefully blessed and some pure white cloth. We need to break the bonds that are holding her."

"I can get the knife and cloth." Sam volunteered, getting up to gather the items. Bobby had already left to gather the herbs necessary to complete the ritual. Dean and Castiel were left in the room. Dean's eyes glanced at the door leading to where Amelia was being held. Castiel knew that look and replied to the quiet question swimming around in Dean's mind.

"No, she won't be hurt too much. The only things that will change are her abilities; she'll become stronger. You shouldn't worry about her, just worry about the trouble she will cause for you and your brother." Dean smiled at that comment and shook his head slightly.

"I'm not concerned, what can she do anyways?"

"Hitler's suicide wasn't his idea. Her influence heavily weighted his mind to that option, much to the anger and disappointment to the horseman of War. Does that fulfill the quota of doing something? I can continue if it doesn't." Castiel searched.

"No, you made your point Cas." Dean laughed. "What do I do to release her?"

"The ritual itself, I can start. Your part in this doesn't come until the end. It will be tedious and important for you to understand that no matter what happens down there, you will listen and do everything that I say. In her release, she can kill you and not think twice about it." Dean swallowed audibly and gave a nervous laugh.

"I understand Cas, but what do I do?"

"You will have to cut her binds and say a few lines. I'll alert you as to when to say them."

"Peachy." Dean smirked.

Bobby and Sam walked back into the room then; Bobby with a steaming bowl of herbs and Sam with cloth and the bronze knife. He handed them to Dean and Bobby gave the bowl to Castiel. Dean took a deep breath and headed for the door leading to the basement. Castiel was hot on his heels. Sam and Bobby were coming along as well but Castiel stopped and turned slightly.

"You may not come."

"Why?" Same asked. Bobby resigned to silence.

"She could kill you." Castiel reasoned.

"So why is Dean going?"

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. "You can't come, I'll be fine."

"But…"

"Dean is right Sam, she won't hurt him." Castiel explained.

"So she's just going to be all calm and collected after we push her to do something she clearly doesn't want to do? Yeah that makes a total lick of sense in hell." Sam ranted.

"Their futures are connected, she will not hurt him. Now STAY!" Castiel answered, clearly annoyed with Sam's lack of obedience. He turned then and followed Dean down the stairs. Bobby put a hand on Sam's shoulder, slightly nudging him to step down. He couldn't win this fight.

~~~~Back to the Basement~~~~

"What are you doing to me?" Dean licked his lips and replied.

"Releasing you back into this world." Amelia closed her eyes and let the pain suck her down into the black abyss. She awoke later finding herself tied to the wall and the room alit in candles and the smell of herbs permeating the dank air. She felt suffocated and pained. She knew she couldn't escape and part of her didn't want to; she knew what she had to do and knew where her place was, next to Dean. She looked up and shifted her body weight into a more comfortable position. Dean was standing in front of her, arms crossed and eyes locked on her face. He was handsome, more than she ever thought possible. He seemed acutely aware of her and his body showed a tense realization of her. She knew he could feel the connection running between his body and hers; the shock of electricity creating the static air. She looked away and towards Castiel in the back, chanting the ritual of release. She could feel the effect of the chant and her body readied itself and she grew warm. She moaned slightly in reaction to the atmosphere. Dean's eyes narrowed and a flash of concern crossed the jade pools.

Dean was clearly aware of her and her presence. He felt the shock and sensed the static rolling off her. He wanted to touch her and feel her heat seeping into his chilled skin. He wore his jacket and long sleeved shirt but he still felt the cold. Her clothes were light material and he knew they gave her no heat. He could see the goosebumps rise on her arms and he was about to cave in and give her his jacket; an action he would have never done before he met her. He stopped himself, remembering the warning Castiel gave. 'Don't touch her or do anything for her. It will just distract you and in the end won't help her at all.' He scoffed at that then but he soon realized her hold on him. She moaned slightly, from what, he didn't know, but he just about had a stroke right there. He was attracted to her and he scolded himself when the thoughts of her under him and above him flashed into his mind. His body yelling "MINE!" and his mind replying with "Are you kidding? Never gonna happen pal, just forget her." He was torn and didn't know what to do with himself.

"Dean it's time." Castiel broke his inner struggle. Cas handed him the knife and told him to dip it in the herbs. He did as he was told and put the knife to her skin and sliced through it; her sobs and pain didn't go unnoticed by him. He hesitated and Castiel told him to continue. He sliced again and felt sick to his stomach; her blood ran down the blade and drizzled onto his hand. The warmth made his stomach boil and acid reach his mouth. He swallowed thickly and continued. When four cuts were made on her arms and chest, he dropped the knife to the floor and grabbed the book out of Cas' hand. He wanted her pain to end so he spoke the words on the page.

"Redeemer, I release you from your fleshy bonds and ask you to rise up to your rightful place among the heavens. You are released from your bound form and you are released from your lonely commitment down on this solid earth. Take your place and help us to defeat our enemies. You are the one of peace and faith, help us." As he said the words, a bright light erupted within the room and the binds holding Amelia to the wall, burned as she rose up off the ground. Her head thrown back and her screams penetrating the silence of the room. The light grew brighter and blinded them; Dean dropped his head down and knelt to the ground. As fast as the light came, it went and Dean looked up, right into her eyes.

They were an intense blue, which made his breath become short. Her long, dark chocolate hair was clean and flowing in loose curls around her shoulders. She was beautiful. He swallowed to try and get rid of the dry throat he had. Another fact he noticed, was that she was naked and all of her wounds were gone. He jumped up and gave her his jacket, to cover up with. She smiled at his kindness and his heart jumped in response. When she spoke, her voice was clear and angelic but her words were exactly the type that would come with her attitude.

"Okay so I'm released, get me some fuckin clothes before I bare all to the world because you know I am not about to let that one go."


	4. Crust Can Be Considered Godly

**AUTHORS NOTE: All characters except for Amelia belong to their official owners!**

** Hope you all enjoy this chapter! One of my main inspirations for this chapter was the YouTube video called **_**The Dean Winchester-Fallen.**_** You should check it out! All reviews are appreciated and I understand that it's a bit slow right now but pretty soon the heat and excitement will pick up! Stay tuned! **

**Much Love!**

**Chemical-Imbalance**

**Crust Can Be Considered Godly**

**~~~~3 Days Later~~~**

"WHO THE FUCK ATE MY SANDWICH?" Dean yelled throughout Bobby's house. He waited for an answer but he received none. Now he was just irate; he spent over 20 minutes perfecting this sandwich and then had to step out of the house for literally a second and when he returned all he found was an empty plate and one fuckin crumb. ONE! Dean scrambled up the stairs taking two steps at a time until he skidded to a halt outside her door.

He had never been inside it since she has been staying in it; part of him just too afraid to be in the same room with her. His skin will heat up to the point of combustion and his palms get sweaty. 'Seriously Dean, she's just another chick.' He repeats his mantra over and over in his head, hoping for a good result. He pounded on her door and by the second pound, the door swung open and she was standing there in close to nothing. Her WAY to short shorts were causing his eyes to glue themselves to her legs and her barely there shirt was clinging so tightly to her body, he found himself having trouble breathing. He noted that she was breathing hard and her skin was slightly damp from her exertion. Her hair was swept up into a loose bun and her blue eyes searched his face.

"Yes Dean?" Dean just about moaned right there; her voice was sweet and smooth but she was breathless. He wanted to make her breathless. She held a knife in her left hand that she was using to practice hand to hand combat with. Dean knew she was very good, after all her entire existence is to fight. He watched Bobby, Castiel and even Sam try to defeat her but in close combat fighting she was great. Sam could barely touch her and Bobby got close; a minor scratch on her arm was close enough. Dean was nervous to be the same room with her, let alone fighting with her.

It's been three days since she was released and all the guys instantly noted a difference in her. She was more confident and outspoken. She didn't take anyone's shit and her presence seemed almost natural to everyone, except Dean. He wanted her, is body told him that enough but besides his body, his mind and emotions reacted to her. He could barely remember what he stormed up here about but then he saw it. The crust of his beautifully made sandwich sitting on her desk, where she put it down. He noted her dislike of the crusts on sandwiches and had become quite adaptive to it. Sam especially noted Dean grabbing her crusts when she was done. He never asked, just took it, like he just knew she was finished with it. She in return barely gave him a glance.

Sam of course told Bobby about his observations and Bobby surprisingly had some of his own. Like the way Dean shifted his movements to always be aligned with her in some way or the way Dean would wipe his palms on his jeans, exactly three times each whenever she entered a room. They confronted Dean about it and all Dean could do was shake his head and walk away muttering something about them having too much time on their hands. He wasn't stupid, he knew what he did but he also knew that it didn't change anything, it was impulsive to him.

"Dean? What do you need?" Amelia's voice broke him out of his inner thoughts.

"You ate my sandwich?" It came out more like a question rather than a statement, like he had meant it to be.

"I didn't see your name on it." Amelia smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"You knew it was mine, name or not." Dean put his arm against the door frame, leaning in slightly.

"I assure you I did not." Amelia cocked one dark eyebrow at him.

"Yes you did because I always put the lettuce on the top of the tomato and the ham on top of the mustard and you know that." Dean's rough voice spoke in a low voice. He leaned in closer.

"I was hungry." Amelia sighed in defeat. She knew it was his but she knew he was avoiding her and she had two motives for the sandwich stealing; she was hungry and she wanted to see him.

"AHAAA! So you admit it!" Dean exclaimed; an air of victory seeping into his mind.

"I do. You win. Are you happy?" She gazed at him with the eyebrow still cocked. Dean pushed past her, making sure to brush his hand against her arm and walked to the crust and popped it into his mouth. Part of the crust hung out of his mouth. She gaped at him as he walked up next to her, slowly chewing the piece that was in his mouth. She smirked then and grabbed the opposite end and broke it off looking at it. Dean finished chewing and cocked his own eyebrow at her. She held it up to his mouth and waited him to take it. He opened his mouth and she placed the crust into his mouth. He closed his mouth slowly and made sure to brush his lips against her fingers. She visibly shivered at his touch. He threw her a charming smile and she gave him one back. He walked out of the room and back downstairs. Amelia closed the door and fell back against the door, her eyes closing.

"Crust is my new favorite thing now." She spoke to herself in a low hoarse voice.

**~~~~Sam's POV~~~~**

I heard Dean scream about his sandwich and I already could tell you who did it. Apparently he knew too because I could hear his heavy fast footsteps on the stairs and the pounding down the hall. Life with those two has been close to unbearable especially when Cas is hangin around and watching every move they make. I swear he knows that something is going to happen and it feels like that something is very close to actually happening.

I could hear their muffled voices and I shook my head, they barely are in the same room together but when they are, the whole place feels awkward. I hear Dean walk past my door and back down the stairs and I look at the computer in front of me again. I was researching Redeemer lore and I found out quite a bit about Amelia and her destiny. It amazed me at how much information there was out there about her. I skimmed the last paragraph and my heart stopped when I read the last line. I pushed off the bed and flew down the stairs in search of Castiel.

'This can't be true!' I thought to myself as I approached Castiel. He knew I was there and he turned to acknowledge my presence.

"Yes Sam?" He asked quizzically.

"Is it true?" I asked out of breath.

"Is what true?" He furrowed his eyebrows at me and turned around fully.

"Did you make Dean release her purely for the effect it would have on him?" I pointed my finger at him and sent a glare at the angel.

"Dean and Amelia would have connected eventually; I was just making it more permanent."

"Permanent? You mean forever." I asked getting angry now.

"Sam, Dean and Amelia's lives were destined to be linked and fused together. One cannot survive without the other, which was how it was foretold. I merely did my part in bringing them together. It is true that whoever releases the Redeemer is inexpiably linked to that certain Redeemer. He will be able to sense her, find her, protect her and she in return, will be able to do the same for him. Is there something wrong with that?" Castiel asked sincerely.

"When will they find out?"

"When the marks show on their skin, the link will be fixed. This is a good thing Sam, we shouldn't be concerned."

"Should I tell him? He has a right to know." I asked defeated. Castiel made a point, it was inevitable.

"He may already feel it and she knew when he walked into the chamber to release her. Telling him will do nothing for him except push back the connection time." Castiel replied and turned back to the bay window that he originally was looking out when I entered.

I turned and went back to my room but passed Bobby in the hall and told him what I knew; he knew already and was unconcerned. I felt slightly better about the knowledge I was now keeping quiet from my brother. I just hoped they would understand it in the end.

**~~~~Outside Bobby's House~~~~**

It was close to sundown and the sun was creeping slowly downwards. The heat of the day was still present but slightly cooling. Dean was hunched under the hood of the Impala working on the engine. He was dirty and had grease smeared on his shirt, arms and pants. A dirty rag was shoved in the back pocket of his jeans and he was listening to his mullet rock. Amelia stood behind him a good distance and watched him work. She was admiring him and the way he was working on his car. She could see his muscles tense and move under his shirt, she liked him and she wasn't afraid of it. They were attached and she waited for the moment he would realize it. She apparently didn't have to wait long when he spoke up.

"Stop checking out my ass." He said with a smirk in his voice. He grabbed the rag out of his pocket and turned around wiping his hands on it. He threw her a crooked smile and a wink.

"I was looking at the car." She lied and walked towards him. Dean noticed her movements and handed her the rag. She happily accepted it and bent over the hood, grabbing the wrench that was still warm with his body heat and continued what he was working on. Dean took the opportunity to look her over. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were well worn, a pair of brown work boots that looked broken in and a grey tight shirt that rode up slightly with her movements. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders and he could smell her from his position next to her. He knelt closer and watched what she was doing; she was currently trying to tighten a bolt on the engine when the wrench slipped and she yelled out in pain. Her hand was sliced and bleeding; he quickly grabbed her hand and took his shirt and wrapped it around the wound. Her knuckles brushed his warm skin on his stomach and a shock of electricity shot through their bodies. They looked into each others eyes and they both took deep breaths.

After a few moments, Dean removed her hand from his bloody shirt and looked at the cut. The bleeding had stopped and he ran his fingers slightly over her hand, making sure nothing was broken. When he was satisfied he gave her hand back. She slowly moved her hand up to his cheek and stroked it gently.

"Thank you Dean." She said softly.

"You..Your welcome." He said smiling.

"I don't think your car likes me very much." Amelia smiled through the comment.

"My baby is a very jealous of other women."

"I can see that. When you're done here, I have a sandwich for you; just the way you like it." Amelia smiled and turned on her heel and walked away. Dean watched her walk away, his cheek was burning where she touched it and her hips were tantalizing. He licked his lips as she turned around while walking and hollered back to him.

"Stop checking out my ass!" Dean smiled and jogged to catch up with her.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello! I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. Please don't think this story is done. The Fall Semester is coming to a close and I am unable to post anything for now. Don't fret! I'll try to work on some tonight (12/5) but I am mostly likely not able to post anything tonight. If I can, it'll be a miracle.

Also on another note! Please tell me what you think of the story so far and if you like Amelia.

Thanks!

Chemical-imbalance


	6. Two Days

**AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry about the long wait, I'm still super busy but I'm trying! Bear with me! Thanks to all the reviews!**

**Chemical-imbalance**

Pitch Black.

Heavy Breathing.

Creeping.

Shaking Hands.

Nervous Eyes.

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

Black.

Screaming.

Agony.

Splitting Wounds.

Amelia woke with a start, her breathing heavy and her skin damp with sweat. The night air smelt of fresh rain and rust. She could hear the rain's patter on the metal cars outside. She untangled herself from the bed sheets and lightly put her foot on the hard floor of her room. She smoothly stepped around the creaky floorboards; her bare feet making no noise on the floor. She grabbed her dagger from the bed and opened her door a crack, looking out and shifting her eyes back and forth. She was scared and anxious, the dream all too real and the pain still fresh in her muscles and bone. She gulped quietly and stepped into the hallway and strode down the hall, her back to the wall and her steps decisive. She remembered every creaky spot in this house and avoided them at all costs. She crept up to Bobby's room and stopped briefly to listen; his snores confirming to her his deep slumber. She moved on and down the hall, switching sides to check on Sam; his light snores and creak of the mattress confirming to her. She moved lithely to Dean's door and paused a moment longer, listening to his soft snores and heavy breathing. This time though, she could hear his heartbeat; slow and steady, just like if her head was against his chest. She breathed out and stepped to the stairs. She descended slowly and when reaching the bottom, she suddenly turned to the left and held her knife out in the defensive posture. Her breathing stopped as she confirmed another heartbeat pounding in the room.

Heavy Breathing.

Shaky Hands.

A Scream.

Agony.

Dean awoke with his gun cocked and his finger on the trigger; moving so fast that he wasn't even fully awake when he did it; natural reflexes to something unsettling in the pit of his stomach. He was soaked with sweat and panicked. He stood from the bed and walked to the door, peaking out. When he noticed no movement in the hall way, he proceeded down the stairs and reached the main floor. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he shifted only his eyes to the left as he heard a deep rattling breath being inhaled and exhaled. He swiftly moved to the light switch and flipped it on, quickly moving to a firing stance. His eyes quickly adjusted and what he saw made his heart stop.

Amelia.

On The Floor.

Writhing In Pain.

A man stood over her, holding her down and she clutched her head and shook in agony. Dean quickly strode to the man and tried to throw him off of her but he wouldn't budge. The man barely looked up and noticed that he was there; Dean quickly called to the sleeping men upstairs and aimed his gun, firing not once, twice or three times but four into the man holding her down. Amelia's silent suffering escalated to terrified screams as she shook harder on the floor. The man however was knocked back from the bullets impacting his body. Sam and Bobby crashed to the main floor and went over to Dean who was grabbing Amelia from off the floor and trying to stop her screaming. Her agony written clearly on her face as she shook and clawed the floor boards with her now bloody fingers.

The man stood, looked up at Amelia and spoke.

"She's no good to you now. Courtesy of War."

He vanished and Sam ran out of the room to get anything that could help with Amelia. Dean scooped Amelia as she screamed and took her out of the room and to the dining table. He pushed everything off of it and Bobby grabbed a tranquilizer and pushed it into her arm. Her screams died down but her face was contorted in a face of obvious agony. Her body stopped moving and her screams turned to tortured moans. Dean still held her upper body to his chest as he pushed the hair out of her sweaty face.

"Amelia, babe, Wake up!" He spoke to her and shook her a bit. He cradled her chilled body to him in an effort to heat her up. Bobby grabbed some blankets and laid them over her.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby nervous voice spoke up. Sam answered.

"I don't know but we need Cas." He then turned and went to summon Castiel to the house. Bobby turned back to Dean.

"Dean, what happened?"

"I don't know, I had a nightmare, woke up and I felt that something was off so I came downstairs and saw that guy over her. He barely budged as I tried to pull him off; I had to shoot the fucker to even get him to move."

"I'm going to try to research it a bit. He said it was courtesy of war so that has to mean something." Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder and then turned and walked back out to get the books he would need. Dean just looked at her and rocked her back and forth in an effort to soothe her. Her moans quieter now and her hands and body still limp in his arms.

"Wake up babe. Wake up. You gotta snap out of this." He spoke quietly to her. She moaned in response.

"It's okay now, I'll figure this out. You're safe now, I got you." He spoke into her ear and kissed her temple.

Castiel hurried into the dining room as soon as he arrived, rushing past Sam in an effort to get to Amelia as fast as possible. He saw Dean holding her; a pained expression on his handsome face.

"Cas, you gotta fix her." He spoke quietly. Castiel strode over to him and looked at Amelia. He looked at her for a moment and then glanced at Dean.

"I need you to put her down and step out of the room. Now." Dean afraid for her did as he was told and backed out of the room quickly. Castiel pulled the blankets from her body and laid his hands on the sides of her head and looked into her eyes. Her skin chilling him slightly as he stared hard at her.

"Redeemer! Look at me!" He commanded quietly. Her eyes slowly moved to his, the pain still evident on her features.

"EGO to order vos expergefacio iam quod recolo vestry vox locus." **(I command you to awaken and resume your rightful place.)**

Amelia shuddered as her eyes rolled back into her head. After a few moments she stopped shaking and then arched off the table and screamed. A bright light emanating from her body. She fell to the table in a quivering heap and cried silently. Castiel grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"You will be okay Amelia."

"It hurt so much, so much Castiel. The pain was unbearable." She shakily spoke.

"You are back; no more bloodshed will haunt you for now." He spoke and then placed her back on the table and strode out of the room. As soon as he was out, she could hear Dean's exasperated voice questioning the angel. She blinked the tears down her face and shook from the cold. Dean and Sam rushed into the room, directly coming to her. Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sitting position as he grabbed her to him. His body heat was warming her and she held onto him; her hands fisting in his shirt he now wore. Sam put his hand on her back and helped Dean get her to sit up. They walked her to the semi-comfortable couch Bobby had in his living room and laid her down.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked her.

"Brother War was just sending me a message." Her voice rough and heavy replied.

"A message?" Sam questioned.

"He knows I'm here and he wants to play and I'm more than willing to do just that." She replied in a determined tone, her eyes turning into a steel grey color. She then looked out the front window at the sunrise. She took a breath and answered the silent question running through the room.

"I have two days."


	7. Feelings

**Authors Note: Sorry for the LONG wait. I know that I promised to be better about this and I promise to try and get better about this. The story does not end here…**

**Feelings**

"This plan has no chance of actually working Dean. She's just going to walk in there and get into trouble."

"I trust her Sam; she has to know what she's doing."

"I'm with Sam, Dean; she could be walking into a trap. Maybe we need to talk to Castiel and see if he can help at all."

"Bobby, I won't get in her way. She says the plan will work as long as we accomplish our part of it. Sam you helped work this out, you telling me you want to change it now? We have 10 hours till the meet; it's a little late now." Dean replied with finality and turned his body to look at Amelia in the yard. She was slowly going through hand to hand combat moves. Her lithe body moving in sync to the beat of the music playing on her headphones. The sun was setting on the hills in the distance and Dean breathed deep as he realized that tomorrow was going to be one hell of a rush.

Bobby and Sam turned back to the house and were talking in hushed voices. Dean heard their low voices and rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. He continued to stare at her as she finished the set and stopped moving, standing still until she started to stretch her muscles out, cooling them down after the high level of tension they felt. Dean sighed and turned back to the house, his booted feet crushed the gravel under foot. As he walked back to the house he returned to his deep train of thought and bit his lip with thought. What he failed to notice was that he walked slowly and Amelia had caught up to him. She slid her hand into his and pulled gently, getting his attention. He stopped and turned to her and looked down into her blue eyes.

"You shouldn't worry. It'll give you wrinkles." She spoke quietly. Dean smirked slightly and grasped her hand tighter in his own.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Amelia bit her lip and breathed out. Her gaze never wavered as she replied.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" With that Dean turned away and walked back to the house, leaving her standing there staring after him. She turned and walked back to her original spot and began doing the set all over again.

(Later That Night)

Dean was seated in Bobby's living room, cleaning his guns. As he broke down the shotgun, Sam entered and stopped short as he took in the armory that now was laid out in the room. He sighed and shook his head as he turned and went to the kitchen to find Bobby.

"He sure is quiet isn't he?" Bobby asked Sam as he walked into the room and grabbed a beer.

"Yeah he's mad. He'll feel better after he finishes." Sam replied as he lifted the beer to his mouth. He took a swig and felt better so he leaned against the sink and turned his gaze to the living room.

"What's he mad about? He's starting to get on my nerves." Bobby said as he took a drink from his own beer.

"Her. It's always been her. I know Cas said that they would grow closer but it just seems like they want to avoid each other at all costs." Bobby raised his eyebrows in symbol of surrendering to a difficult puzzle. They finished their beers in silence and walked into the living room. What they saw there was an entirely strange and awkward scene.

Dean.

Amelia.

Staring at each other wide eyed.

Awkward.

(Moments Before (Living Room))

Dean sat cleaning his guns and clenching his jaw. He was mad and hell bent on cleaning these guns to a point where you could eat off of them. He was replaying what happened out in the yard a few hours prior and his blood still boiled from her comment. He pictured her face as she said it and he bit his lip hard enough to break the skin.

He heard the door open and her scent filled the room, permeating his senses and setting him on edge. He wanted to either go to her and hold her or ring her neck and he couldn't choose which feeling was stronger. He didn't have to wait long for the decision to be made for him.

"I won't lie to you, I can't. This plan; it's risky and there's a possibility of me not coming back but I can't turn away. This is what I was meant to do and I can't abandon it because of this…feeling…I have for…for you." Her voice was soft and breaking with emotion. Dean set the guns on the table and stood; not facing her and spoke. His voice rough and stable.

"That feeling is fleeting, it doesn't exist. Do what you have to." His eyes shifted to hers and without emotion turned his back to her. What she did next shocked him. Amelia raced to his retreating form, grabbed his shoulder and yanked him to face her and slapped him…hard.

"Bastard! You released me and it's because of YOU that I now have to stand up to the plate, swing and hope to God I hit something. Don't stand here and tell me that my feeling is nothing." They stood staring at each other, breathing hard until Sam and Bobby entered the room and watched. Amelia snapped out of it first and stormed out of the house and back to the dark yard. Dean blinked twice and looked to the other men and yelled in frustration then turned on his heel and went to his room. Sam and Bobby looked at each other, lifted their hands and played Rock, Paper, Scissors. Bobby won the hand and pointed at the door and then to Sam. Sam sighed and went to the door and Bobby went to the stairs.

(Upstairs)

Bobby stormed into Dean's room and said one sentence to the startled man sitting on the bed.

"Get over it and tell her you love her before I get an even bigger headache!" With that Bobby turned and walked out of the room and went to his own feeling accomplished.

(Outside)

Sam found her sitting in the middle of the yard staring at the stars. He went to her and sat down while taking his jacket off and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him. It was sweet smile and he smiled back. Sam stretched his legs out and sat with her in silence until she broke it.

"He's an idiot."

"Yes, yes he is."

"I tried to let him go but I can't. This connection we have is pissing me off and I can't shut it down and now I'm no longer okay with what I have to do."

"Were you ever okay with it?"

"No."

"Just give it time. It'll work itself out."

"Which one? The war or your brother's stupidity?"

"Both."

(Early Morning)

Amelia snuck into Dean's room when the sun was just rising. She went to his bed and bent over his frame and pressed her lips to his temple softly. He didn't stir as she spoke in his ear.

"Just so you know, I'm in love with you, you ass."

(7:00am D-Day)

Amelia's boots made crunching noises over the gravel leading to the warehouse. She stood tall and walked with grace that she didn't feel. She stopped at the entrance and pulled the heavy metal doors open and slipped inside. The warehouse was empty except for her and the man standing in the middle of the cracked cement floor. She walked toward him until she stood a good distance from him.

"Baby sister, you are looking beautiful." The handsome man spoke to her.

"And you are looking great for someone who has the worst personality in all of creation." She smirked.

"Nah. I saw a woman the other day who was worse." He jabbed back. Amelia took a moment to take a look at War. He was dressed in a nice suit and his dark hair was cut short. He in turn took in her appearance. Her brown hair was up into a tight pony tail and she was wearing tan cargo pants, boots and a white t-shirt. She was ready for a battle and he was more than willing to oblige her. He took his coat off and threw it away from them and loosened his tie.

"Shall we?" He spoke as he rolled up his sleeves.


	8. Breathless

Authors Note: My BAD!!!!! Hopefully it won't come to blows on your part. This semester is just crazy.

Chemical_imbalance

Swing.

Hit.

Stumble.

Spit.

Iron.

Copper.

Spit.

Blood.

Swing.

Miss.

Kick.

Circle.

Jab.

Crack.

Split.

Swift.

Hit.

Miss.

Stumble.

Hit.

Crack.

Amelia and War circled each other, bloodied, torn up and bruised. The exhaustion taking its toll on her body and War looked just as stressed and harried. Blow by blow the fight wasn't tipping in any ones favors but the blood and heavy breathes continued to filter into the air. War stopped, took a step back and wiped the blood off his cut lip. Amelia held her tight and controlled stance, balancing on the balls of her feet, her fists held at the ready and her face showing no emotion.

(2 Hours Previously)

Dean woke up to the light coming in through the window and the sounds of birds in the air outside, the light sound of the breeze sweeping past the house and the happy sounds from the birds, painting an ironic picture, to this unknown day. He felt groggy and worn out for having slept so soundly. He rubbed his tired eyes, scratched his head while running his fingers through his hair. He yawned and then scratched the two day old stubble forming on his handsome face and at that point it hit him. Hard. Like a 250 pound man throwing an uppercut straight to his chest.

Gasp.

Painful.

Agony.

The feeling that his chest was caving in was so strong that he gasped for breath and tried to get out of the bed. He fell to the floor and searched for the unwilling air to enter into his lungs again. The room going hazy and dark just as Sam and Bobby ran into the room and heaved him off the floor and threw him on the bed.

"Dean, are you okay! Dean!" Sam yelled as he tried to get Dean's eyes open. "Bobby! Call an ambulance!" Sam's panic stricken face turned to the elder.

"That won't be necessary." A calm and stoic voice spoke from the doorway. Castiel strode purposefully into the room and placed his hand on Dean's head as the man tried to grasp another breath. Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated. Hard.

"Were not getting anywhere baby sister." War's mocking voice rang out.

"Then just give up and make my life easier."

"Now that would take the fun right out of the Apocalypse, now wouldn't it?"

"That's the whole point you igit."

"You always were the favorite, although the new body you have is a lot hotter that the one you had before." He smiled predatorily at her.

"And you were always just so ass ugly, nothing changed." Amelia snarled at him watching his smirk fall from his face. He charged full speed at her but she was able to dodge his massive body. She twirled on the balls of her feet and landed a kick to his lower back as he passed. It happened in half a second but the force put behind it was enough for him to fall to his knees. She grabbed the sides of his head and bent his head back to look at her She stared into his eyes and he started to scream and smoke as she chanted "Effrego redimio ut is somes" (Break the binds to this body)

As she chanted, blood started to drip out of her nose as she focused everything she had left on forcing him out of the body. His screams pierced the warehouse and the smoke turned black until he left the body in a cloud of black smoke and ash. The body of the man fell limp onto the ground as she fell unconscious. The blood running off of her face as her eyes closed.

(Back at Bobby's)

Dean continued to scream and Castiel tried harder to ease the man's pain. Dean stopped suddenly and gasped air into his lungs as he fell unconscious. Castiel turned to the other men and sighed while running his hand through his hair.

"What the hell was that Cas?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"His connection to her is much stronger than I thought? Have they had any physical contact that would point towards the deeper connection?" Castiel spoke quickly.

"Not that I know of but then I wasn't watchin the two like I was worried about physical contact!" Bobby replied sarcastically.

"Well whatever happened, it stopped because of her. Where is she?"

"We don't know Cas. She told us she was going to meet him on her own." Sam replied anxiously looking at his brother lying still on the bed.

"Well I need to find her. Stay here. He shall awaken soon." Sam and Bobby watched him disappear from sight.

Sam went to his brother and sat next to him waiting for Dean to wake up. Bobby spoke softly as he turned to leave.

"I'll go get him some water and maybe a stiff drink, just in case he needs it. I'll be right back boy."

Sam sat by Dean until he started to shift slightly as he started to wake up. Dean's eyes slid open and he blinked the haze from his vision. As the blurry images started to come into focus, he sat up and looked into the eyes of his brother. His face scrunched up in pain and a hand coming to his chest where he rubbed trying to make the sore spot inside his lungs dissapear. He took a few long breathes and spoke roughly.

"What the hell happened?"

"Dean, Cas had to break you out of whatever connection you had with Amelia but it seems she did it herself. You couldn't breathe…"

"Yeah I already know that Sam!" Dean spoke harshly, cutting off his brother while rubbing his chest.

"Cas took off after, to go find her. There might be something wrong." Sam spoke calmly, letting the shock that was to take place in his brother fester slowly.

"What do you mean something MIGHT be wrong?" Dean all but yelled at his younger brother. "Is she hurt, dead…?" He tried to continue but a shout from downstairs brought Dean and Sam hurdling off the bed and towards the staircase. What they saw when the reached the bottom, made both their hearts stop. Cas stood in the middle of the living room, Bobby staring wide eyed and the woman held in Cas' arms. Amelia's eyes were shut tight and her chest wasn't moving with the motions that generally came with breathing. The room fell silent and time ticked by slowly.

In a flash, it seemed that all the actions that should have taken place in those few moments, kicked into high gear and made everyone in the room breathless. Dean was by her side in an instant, taking the damaged body of the woman out of Cas' hands and holding her tight to his chest. Sam ran to the kitchen to get the First Aid kit, since he was uncertain of what she would truly need and Bobby looked down at the crumpled man on the floor holding onto the woman that he *sigh* "loved." What Bobby saw as he looked at Dean would have been enough to break any man's heart. He saw a small boy, holding onto something that he cherished. The boy stroked the girl's cheek and tried to clean the blood off of her face with his shirt as his white knuckled grip held onto her motionless body.

I shall try to work on it more BUT just a few weeks and SUMMER!!!! Thanks for all those who stay true…

Chemical_Imbalance


	9. Under His Pressure

Authors Note: Hey Guys- I just wanted to go ahead and give this to you a bit early. A nice little treat for the dark side in all of us.

"You are failure to me and my mission."

"I'm sorry father, I never meant for this to happen!"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. The plan was moving forward and you had to go and set my timeline back!"

"Tell me what I can do father and I shall do it. Please just give me another shot at it."

"Fine but if you don't do as you are ordered. You will have to deal with your brothers before me."

"I won't fail you again."

Bobby walked down his dirt drive taking is the sights of the sunny day and wind in the trees. He breathed deep, the smell of gasoline, oil and grass permeating his senses, he closed his eyes to the sun and lets the warmth beat down on him. He becomes still and shifts his weight from foot to foot. Deep in his thoughts he doesn't hear the slight crunch of gravel and dirt underfoot. The footsteps get closer and he then senses the presence of another person. He opens his eyes and looks to his side.

"It's nice to see up and about girl."

"Hi, Bobby, are you busy right now?" Her soft voice asks.

"You would know, it was you after all that gave me this sense of peace."

"True, but I wasn't sure if you wanted it or not. I could sense your restlessness."

"It was nice to just revert back to my young self that could enjoy the simple things. What did you need?" He fully turned to her and took in her appearance. She was nervous and her eyes were sad. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, clearly wanting to say something as her eyes and face changed into a look of pain.

"Bobby…" That's all she could get out before he took her into his arms and held her as she cried into his shirt. She grabbed at his loose shirt and put her head into his shoulder blade. He just held her as she sobbed but a few moments later she held her head up and looked into his eyes, the tears still sliding out of her blue pools.

"I have to leave." That's all she needed to say as Bobby grabbed her to him again and sighed softly.

"When?" He simply asked her.

"In a few hours, Castiel is taking me out of here. I'm not ready to continue fighting and I have to leave in order to train." She spoke quietly as her hands grasped his shirt again.

"What should I tell him? You know he won't understand." He sighed heavily and looked at her again, letting her go. She stepped back and wiped her eyes as she composed herself. Her face retuned to the steel he was used to seeing.

"I'll tell him and I know. He's going to try and stop me from leaving. Just look after him and make sure he doesn't try to find me. I'll come back eventually."

"When?"

"When I'm ready. Things are going to happen and he needs a clear head. My presence here isn't helping him. He could get hurt and when I return I'll be so much better and he won't have to worry about me." She straightened herself up and steeled the tears from her eyes. She turned herself around and started trekking back to the house. Bobby watched her go and his eyes shifted to the man standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her.

"NO!" An angry yell sounded throughout the house. The man stomped his way around the room and tried to fight back his emotions. The woman stood there and tried not crack under his pressure.

"I have to Dean." Her small voice broke through the silent room.

"Don't give me that crap! I DON'T want to hear it!" His eyes shifted to her standing form as she bit her lip and looked at him.

"This is bigger than me or you. This is bigger than Cas and it's bigger than Sam or Bobby. I have to go and do this. I will come…" She tried to say but he cut her off.

"It's not bigger than us, I released you and we're connected. How do you expect me to go about the day, feeling everything that you are? Its utter bullshit and I won't stand for it!" He yelled again, his face a mix of anger and pain. She met his eyes and he instantly calmed but before he completely calmed down he got even angrier.

"Don't! Stop doing that! Stop trying to calm me down. We discussed this; you are not to do that shit to me!" He fumed as he came at her to stand in front of her, her eyes shifted to his booted feet, finding the cracks in the leather, the most interesting thing in the world. He breathed deep as he unclenched his hands from the fists, the ache that shot through his hands and arms, reminding him of how long they had been at this. He cupped her chin in his fingers and forced her to look at him. He knew that she could overpower him if she wanted but she never did it. Her eyes met his and he tried to find all of the answers in her eyes. They held each other's gaze until it seemed like the world melted away. He gulped and her eyes shot to his Adam's apple and she let out a shaky breath. She spoke then, in a very calm tone.

"I will come back for you, but you have to trust me Dean. This is what's best for all." She met his eyes and tried to silently plead with him. He rubbed his calloused fingers over her smooth skin and slid his other hand up her arm to grasp her tightly. As they leaned in, a loud voice tore through the silent room. They both jumped back as Dean stepped in front of her; protectively, as he glared at the angel.

"Amelia, let's go." Castiel spoke in a tone that showed he wasn't going to budge on this. As Amelia tried to step around Dean, he grasped her arm and held her back. Dean stepped towards the angel and cleared his throat.

"Cas, please. Don't take her."

"She must go Dean, I'm sorry." Castiel motioned for her to join him and she did. Dean's eyes shifted downwards and felt her brush past him. In the second, before she reached the angel, he grabbed her and turned her into him as his lips crashed down on hers. His needing lips pushed and pulled on hers until she felt the bruising settle in and the air left her body. She retuned the kiss with just as much passion. The question passing through each other's lips was sorrow filled and desperate. Amelia started to feel differently and then he was gone, a small vapor and then she was blinded by a bright light.

Dean felt her lips leave his as his eyes opened to an empty room. He slumped as he walked to the couch and dropped down into it, tears silently reaching his eyes as he felt the emptiness weigh in on him. The pressure was almost unbearable as he felt the unanswered question hanging in the air.

'What now?'

AN: Sorry about the slight cliffy but trust me she will be back and even better.

Thanks

Chemical_Imbalance


	10. Pain In The Ass

**AN: Hey Guys! Just so you know this chapter may be a bit weird in terms of story line. It's going to span a few months. Oh and be warned of the swearing ;)**

**Chemical_Imbalance**

**(First and Second Months- The Worst)**

The pain was still there and the dreams had been peachy as well. Dean was having a hard time adjusting to his new lifestyle, he and Sam had been going and going, trying to beat this thing; this horrible, pain in the ass thing called the Apocalypse. To say that these past two months was dull would be an understatement. Oh where to begin; Dean and Sam discovered that they were vessels for Michael and Lucifer **"SHIT!"** Oh and then of course, Bobby became wheelchair bound **"SHIT!"** The Four Horsemen became stronger, **"Double SHIT!" **,the oh-so wonderful angels were using any and every means necessary to find them **"SHIT!" **and lastly, they hadn't found a damn good piece of pie in the last three counties **"SON OF A BITCH!"**

"Dean, stop yelling. You're giving me a headache!" Sam yelled at this brother, who seemed to be in a state of, well, shittiness.

"Yeah well, you figure a way out of this mess and find me one damn piece of pie that doesn't make me want to throw up by just looking at it and I WILL STOP SWEARING!"

To say that these months were as easy as pie, was complete shit.

**(Third Month- Getting Nowhere Fast)**

Sam tossed and turned as his brother slept easily in the next bed over. He turned over and hit his pillow in frustration. He was pissed, beyond pissed, over the moon pissed! Dean's angry mood had lightened up somewhat but the fact still remained that he missed her. Hell, even Sam missed her. They had been on a job only a few hours prior and needed rest before they kept going. This whole damn apocalypse was a complete joke. The dread and pain of his past actions and the knowledge of his destiny hangs over his head and he feels that sometimes, he might just kick his own ass. The pressure of everything hurt his chest and he needed air and room to breathe.

He got up and got dressed as he went to the door to their room and walked out as quietly as he could as to not wake Dean. He stepped out into the cold night air and breathed deeply, hoping to clear his head. It was early and he could see the sun start to rise in the distance. He started walking when he noticed someone standing by the car. It was a girl and she looked familiar.

"Hey Sam." She spoke quietly, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Amelia? Oh my god, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked astonished that she was there.

"I heard you couldn't sleep tonight. I came to help." Was her simple reply.

He stepped towards her and they embraced in a hug. He let out an exasperated sigh as he let her go.

"Dean will be thrilled to know you are here. He's been a pain in my ass since you left." She smiled at her but the smile she returned didn't reach her eyes.

"Don't tell him. I'm not staying and it would be best if he didn't know." She spoke quickly. Sam's brows furrowed.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"To help you get some sleep Sam."

"Oh." Was all he said as he felt the waves of serenity wash over him. He calmed down instantly and smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled back and hugged him again.

"This weight that you are carrying Sam isn't needed. You will do the right thing and even though you feel lost now, it won't be that way for very much longer. Get some rest Sam."

He awoke the next morning, feeling better than he had in a long time. He looked over at his brother, who was pouting already. He looked over at the clock; 9:00am, it's going to be a long day.

**(Fourth Month- A Bizarre Twist)**

"What the hell is that?" Dean yelled in astonishment as he looked at his chest and shoulder. There was a symbol inked into his skin that started on his upper chest and went to the top of his shoulder. It was connected words in the shape of a vine that etched its way up his skin. The words were Latin, for which he translated to mean 'The etched connection between the two, who bear the mark, can never be broken, not by separation nor by death.' To say he was a little freaked was an understatement. He woke Sam up and they freaked out a little together before Dean screamed for Castiel to get his ass down there. When Castiel arrived, he took one look at it and said the words that Dean wanted to hear for months.

"She's coming."

**Authors Note: Okay so there you guys go. I tried to make it go by as quick as I could and the next chapter we see the return of Amelia!!!!**

**Chemical_Imbalance**


	11. Home

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I have written in a while. First off, my laptop broke and wouldn't work, damn thing and then I went on a huge trip to California with my parents and boyfriend. AMAZING! Then because I am taking summer courses for college, I have been busy doing that. Oh yeah, I also moved apartments. Lol Hope you all enjoy!**

I heard movement all around as I seemed to drift through a thick fog. I felt my hand being squeezed and desperate muffled voices talking around me. I tried to open my mouth and talk but my mouth seemed to be stuffed with cotton and tape. I tried my eyes next but received no luck on that either, my eyes seemed pasted together and I couldn't force them open. The voices seemed to get louder and angrier, almost to an all out scream match between five distinct voices. I tried to move my hand to alert them that I was awake but I couldn't. I realized that I couldn't do anything.

I grabbed her hand and tried to tell her I was there. No response, not even a flicker or reflex passed her quiet features. I looked at her; it was like I was seeing her for the first time, and my heart beat picked up and my eyes gazed at her. Sam, Bobby and Castiel were having it out with her doctor, who picked the wrong patient to take today. We all told him that we were her family, in a way I suppose we were. I knew she was awake, I could feel her. I t was strange but once those marks showed up on my skin, I could sense her, feel her even though she wasn't there and then we got a call.

She was admitted to the hospital by an unknown person, they just found her laying on the cold dirty ground. I'm still pissed but I would let it slide for now, since she deserved more of my attention. The yelling increased and she responded I could feel it; I just needed her to open her eyes and look at me.

I felt eyes on me and I tried to focus on the voices in the background. The voices got clearer but I still couldn't quite make them out. I waited for my muscles to relax and then I forced my eyes to open. When the light reached my eyes, I quickly shut them and then opened them slowly, not wanting to blind myself further. When my eyes came into focus, I turned my head to look at green eyes boring into my own. I smiled lightly at him and he in turn did the same for me. I knew I was home and I couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to let you guys that I haven't forgotten about you or this story. I'm working on the next chapter but for right now, it may take me longer to put them up.**

**Love!**

**Chem_Imbalance**


	12. Temperature

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I have to say, I finally got around to watching the Season 5 finale and to say I was depressed is an understatement. Sad days but awesome episode, did anyone ball their eyes out? I know I did. Without further due, I present this to you with a heavy heart.**

**With love!**

**Chemical_Imbalance**

_**Amelia POV**_

The world was ending, I could feel the despair and turmoil reeking havoc on the earth. It was cold, too cold for the location I was standing in. I felt the cold in my bones and my breath was fogging up my vision. The dark was trying to ebb its way into my mind and for a moment I let it before I refocused my attention on what I was trying to accomplish. My eyes scanned the edges of the wheat field I was currently standing in, I knew, NO I could feel them in the shadowed darkness quietly assessing me. I kept my body still and my mind racing, trying to decide on the best approach to what I was about to do. There was no movement in my peripherals and I knew they were trying to wait me out, to see my decision. My mind cleared as I remembered what Dean told me after I woke up from my brief stint in that hospital,

He was looking at me like he had never seen me before and I was the only cool drink in the desert. I had sat up when my head was no longer spinning and I tried to move to the edge of the bed but was stopped by his hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his cool green eyes and watched them continue looking at me like I was life to a dying man. I had to admit, I loved it, every damn second of it. I offered a small smile at him to let him know I was okay to get up but he just grabbed me rough and pulled me into him. He was breathing me in, almost like he was trying to make me blend with him and at that point, that was all I wanted. He released me enough to look at me and he smiled.

"I swear to God, if you leave me again I will tear apart heaven and hell to find you." He kissed my temple then and helped me to stand. I walked around the room, trying to get used to my legs again, I was so tired and I knew that if I didn't walk around I would cramp up even more.

As my eyes focused back onto the situation at hand, I smiled at myself on the inside. This was technically leaving him since he had no clue where I was or what I was doing. I left him asleep on the bed and snuck out to here, the place of my impending death. I figured I had three ways to go; the first, I could die like I was meant to, in a blaze of glory. Second, I could live to survive this whole Apocalypse and fade into the background and disappear for another few centuries until I was needed again or I could do the last thing. I shook my head at that one, what possessed me to think those thoughts, I'll never know but I do know one thing, it was going to happen here and it was going to be bloody. I swallowed thickly and breathed deep. I had my answer and now it was up to them, to decide the next move.

_**Dean's POV**_

I felt a stirring on the bed next to me and I knew it was her. Her scent permeated the air around me and I felt her slide into the bed next to me. She was looking at me, I could feel her gaze on me and I knew that she wasn't about to sleep so I cracked an eye open and met her gaze. She smiled at me and snuggled closer, my arm wrapping around her body and pulling her into my chest, my hand resting on her back. I felt her eyelashes flutter against my chest and I squeezed her tighter. I felt her hands on my back and her heartbeat pounding away. I closed my eyes again and fell back asleep with her wrapped around me.

I awoke sometime later, quickly noticing that her warm body was no longer pressed against mine. I grabbed the gun from under my pillow and readied myself to attack if need be. I swept the room looking for her as I bent down and felt her side of the bed, ice cold. I stepped quickly and quietly over to Sam's bed and shook him awake. He wouldn't stir no matter what I did, he just kept sleeping. Panic started to rise in my throat as I left Sam and went to check the rest of the room. No one was there, not even a trace. I sat on the bed; the cold gun in my hands feeling like it weighed a ton. God I was tired and I just didn't want to do this anymore, the fighting the killing but I understood that it flowed through my veins and was soaked into every pore of my being, just as it was in Sammy's and Amelia's. I ran my arm up my chest where my marking started and followed it with my fingers. I wasn't entirely happy about the thing but it was her essence marking me and I couldn't really complain about that, much. It still burned sometimes but the minimal pain wasn't what was keeping me awake at night. It was this damn Apocalypse and my destiny, God I was sick of it. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as I heard the door open. I was quick to my feet with the gun pointing straight at the head of the intruder. It was her, Amelia, she stood wide eyed at me as I lowered my gun. I looked her over quickly while she stood there shocked.

"What are you doing awake?" She asked amazed at my alertness.

"What were you doing out at night, like this?" I asked her back, just as amazed.

"I asked you first." She snapped back quickly.

"I'm older." I snapped back, knowing that she could call me on it.

"Nice try soldier but I think I have quite a few years on you." She smirked at me.

"Yeah but your body is younger than mine." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"True, I look younger than you but I was alive when Hitler walked the earth. You got nothing on that."

"Where were you?" I asked her seriously, my curiosity burning me.

"I was at the end." She answered.

"Yeah that doesn't make sense." I called her on it but her face held the true answer I needed. "The end, END?" I swallowed, my throat going dry.

"Yes, the moment when the fate of the world is decided." She shuddered. "It was bloody." She licked her lips and turned her face to the side, scared.

"Oh, shit." I said quickly as I grabbed her and felt her let go. The strength left her body and I brought her to the ground. She was so cold, her body freezing mine. We sat there for what seemed like hours; wrapped around her, I barely felt my legs get stiff and my back protest. She needed me and I wasn't about to let it go, let her go.

_**Amelia's POV**_

I felt safe, warm and tired wrapped in him, his scent entering my nose and exploding in my brain. I needed him at that moment and he was there, for the whole thing. I knew he needed answers and I knew he needed to feel like there was hope, so I was going to give it to him.

"Dean." I spoke his name quietly but he heard me all the same. He looked at me again like I was everything in that moment.

"Yeah?"

"I know what needs to be done." I saw his eyebrow lift and he squeezed me tighter to him. "It's going to come down to the end battle but I know something that we can try in the mean time and maybe, just maybe, it won't come to what I saw."

"What do we need to do?" He asked of me with hope in his eyes.

"I need my sisters."

"Where are they?" He asked and I was surprised he didn't question me further.

"Bounded and buried, we need to get them."

"Tell me where to go babe and I'll go." He spoke sincerely.

"Chicago. We need to go to Chicago." I breathed out and he started to rise but I held him down. He looked at me with questioning eyes but I quickly silenced the questions when I pushed my lips to his and pressed closely to his body. I felt him melt into me and I took it as my cue. I wrapped myself around him and gripped him like how he looked at me; like he was the last drop of water in the desert. He kissed me back with the same pressure and pushed me to lie down under him. The cold flooring under me smelt of mildew and dirt but at that moment, I didn't want to be anywhere else. He slid over me, his strong arms holding himself up and his pendant dangled over me. I grabbed it and pulled him down to meet my feverish lips. He slid his arms around my back and pressed me into his chest and my arms melted into his soft hair as let me hands wander his chest, arms and face. I tried my best to memorize every line, scar and plane of his body. My chest was heaving with the electricity that pulsed through my body and I felt him growl in his chest. I felt alive, warm and safe and I wasn't going to let this go. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I met his with the rushed fever he was exerting into me. His hands were in my hair, on my chest, my legs and thighs. His body was heated and his chest was heaving with the lack of oxygen and I sighed into his mouth as he lent back with me in his lap. He held me closer, trying to meld our bodies into one being and just for a moment I forgot about everything as I let my flood gates open and let the heat push through my body. He responded with the same heat and in that moment I knew he needed me and I wasn't about to let it go, let him go.

_**Next Morning (No one's POV)**_

Dean awoke first looking at how Amelia melded herself around his body. Her leg was thrown over his thigh and her face was pressed into the corner of his neck and shoulder. Her arms draped around him and her breathing was steady on his skin. He looked around and saw Sam awake and putting his shoes on. He tried to silently disentangle her from around him so he could get up and talk to Sam but it was proving difficult.

"Sammy, give me a hand would ya?" He asked as he tried again to get out from under her without waking her up. Sam looked over and rolled his eyes. He made is way to the bed and grabbed Amelia softly to pull her body away from Deans. As he did so, she shifted and Sam noticed a marking on her skin, right where Dean's skin was pressed into hers. Her shirt had ridden up a bit and he could only make out a small part of it but it was enough for him to see the word 'lovers' in Latin marring her smooth skin.

"Eww, really Dean you had to go and do that when I was sleeping?" Sam asked disgusted at his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked as he sat up and put a shirt on and jeans.

"You and Amelia having sex." Sam said exasperated.

"Whoa, slow down cowboy, we did not do the nasty because if we did, you would have been kicked out of the room and onto the freezing pavement." Dean spoke seriously. "Why did you assume that anyways?" He questioned as an afterthought.

"The marking on her skin said 'lovers'. I couldn't see anymore since her shirt was in the way. "Sorry, I just assumed."

"Yeah well you know what happens when you assume?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah Dean I know, you make an ass out of you and me." Sam replied sarcastically. Dean shook his head.

"Nope, sorry. It gives me permission to kick the crap out of you." Dean said seriously. "Come on, we gotta talk about something."

"Okay, let's go get some coffee." Sam said walking towards the door, with his brother trailing behind. When the boys, got outside, they started the trek towards the car and then towards the closest place for coffee. Once in the car, Dean told Sam about the conversation he had with Amelia the night before, he even tried to add the hot bits but Sam adamantly refused the saucy bits of details. Once coffee had been served and they started the trek back to the motel, the boys brainstormed possible plans.

"Are you sure she thinks this is going to work?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she was upset but thinking clearly, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to keep you under like she did. By the way, did you sleep well?" Dean said smiling.

"Actually I did for once but I still don't want to know what you guys were up to." Sam laughed. They arrived back at the motel and entered the room to see Amelia sitting up in bed waiting for them. The boys took one look at her and laughed. She was in utter disarray from her hair to clothes and make-up. Dean spoke up first.

"Well doesn't someone look like they fell out of the ugly tree this morning." He laughed.

"At least, I didn't hit every branch on the way down." She smiled right back at him. His laughter stopped but Sam's got louder. Dean walked over and handed her the cup of coffee he got her. She sipped it as she went to the bathroom to get changed and cleaned up.

"God, this road trip is going to be a disaster." Sam laughed heavily at the pair.

"Yeah and why is that?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Well first off, she will make fun of you every chance she gets and second because you are going to have to struggle with a decision on either trying to kill her or kiss her. Ahh the joys of young romance." Sam sighed heavily looking dreamy eyed as he poked fun of his brother.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean replied annoyed.

**Authors Note: Thanks to my friend Sara for the ugly tree comment, it worked perfectly here. Also thanks again to everyone who reviews and reads, without you, the Apocalypse would be dreadful.**

**With love!**

**Chemical_Imbalance**


	13. Chicago Bound

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! I am so horrible at updating! I apologize! That semester of college has been horrendous but now I have some time to update this story. Thanks for not giving up.**

**Love-**

**Chemical_Imbalance**

**~~~Amelia POV~~~**

My ass hurt; there was no way of putting it delicately. The drive to Chicago was long and intense since the threat of the Apocalypse was hanging over our heads. I wanted to get to Chicago as fast as possible because I knew that finding my sister's and freeing them would be one heck of a battle. I had no idea where they were kept and we still needed to find the people to unlock them. I lay in the back of the Impala with my body stretched across its leather seats. My black sunglasses pushed onto my face, trying desperately to keep the sun from blocking my vision, I weigh my options to try and distinguish the easiest way to complete this task. The possibility of all three of my sisters being in Chicago was great as seeing as that was where I was before the boy's came into my life but I didn't know where they were; Chicago isn't the smallest of cities. I sighed while I continued to ponder my available choices. What I didn't notice was a pair of green eyes watching me.

**~~~Dean POV~~~**

I tried to pay attention to the road but my eyes seemed either drawn to the speedometer of my baby or the woman who seemed to catch my attention all the time. As I looked at her through the rear view mirror I noticed the waves of severe tension that rolled off of her. She hadn't brought up the new markings on her skin and I hadn't brought up my own new ones but I knew that ignoring it would have been futile. We barely touched since that night which felt like an eternity but I knew that I couldn't push her to accept our new relationship; hell I wasn't even sure if I accepted it fully. All I understood was that the world was ending I felt like I was stuck in some sappy soap opera as the guy who can't make up his mind. Shit.

"It's going to be about another 20 miles till we reach Chicago, what's our game plan?" I asked as I turned my head to my brother as he stared at his laptop. He looked up and gave me a heavy sigh.

"Not sure, all I know is that there have been some signs like the ones we saw when we first ran into Amelia but nothing definitive to narrow down the search area. I'm not sure where we want to start looking." He glanced back down at his computer and continued on speaking. "I think if we start near the north end, we can work our way down but I'm not sure if that's even wise."

"It's not, just getting me into Chicago should be good enough and then I should be able to track them down. We first need to find some decent people to unlock them from their dormant status. I know a way that we can do it without actually involving them the way you had to Dean. It will be more complicated but fairly easy once started. We need to pick up a few things first and then track them down."

"If there is an easier way to release them that doesn't require cutting human flesh, then why didn't I do it when I released you? Dean asked roughly.

"I'm not sure, that's something you would have to ask Castiel but I assume it has something to do with the fact that Michael wants to wear you around as a new suit." Amelia responded solemnly as she turned her head towards Dean and connected her eyes with his.

"Well I still think its bullshit." Dean responded. He stepped down on the accelerator as the Chicago came into sight. They all seemed ready and willing to be out of the car which over the course of the last 50 miles had become stuffy with dread. Dean steered the Impala towards a sign for a rickety motel that they could lay low at while in town.

**~~~Sam POV~~~**

As Dean went to get a room Amelia and I fell into an easy silence punctuated by the generic hum of traffic on the buys streets and the cool breeze that rustled the trees that surrounded the narrow parking lot. I turned in my seat and looked at her while she continued to lounge in the back. She turned her sunglass eyes to me and quirked one brown eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I think you were lying to Dean before."

"Why would you think that?" Her face held in an indifferent mask. 'Damn, she would be good at poker.' Sam thought.

"It just seems that the ritual could have done without hurting you and Dean, so why was it done that way?"

"You wouldn't understand or like the reasoning." Amelia pulled down her glasses and looked at him, her dark blue eyes piercing his own.

"I don't like it that you lied to Dean but I'm accepting it. Try me." She sighed heavily and shifted her weight towards him. She pulled her sunglasses off and looked him square in the eye.

"When Dean went to the big fiery pit below he was tortured every day until he couldn't take it and was given the option to do the torturing himself. He held out but it wasn't long enough until he just broke and did what he was told. The first seal was broken when he decided to get off the rack. Alistair; Dean's own personal torturer is very efficient at his job. I'm surprised Dean lasted at all. The ritual to release a Redeemer is about redemption itself. It's true that it does need a virtuous mortal to break the binds but Dean is something entirely. He needed to face what he did in hell and forgive himself. All the pain and suffering he caused is forgiven, he may not forgive himself yet but he will soon feel like he can. That's a huge step in the right direction for him."

"So all the cutting that he had to do on you, was for him?" Sam asked surprised as he noticed Dean walking back to the car from the motel office. Amelia caught where Sam was looking and answered his question.

"When has it not been for him?" Then they both shared a look as Dean climbed into the car.

**~~~Amelia POV~~~**

The motel room was dingy and smelled of too much lavender from the overuse of a room freshener. In other words; the room was home. As I sat on the bed that I would now be sleeping in for the next few nights, I tried to focus all of my energy on finding my sister's. It wouldn't be easy but if I focused I would be able to narrow down our options. I decided to start with the easiest sister to find; Rose or rather the Redeemer of Healing. I closed my eyes and pushed my thoughts to think only of her; I'm not sure how long I sat there breathing slowly but by the time I had a lock on her position and opened my eyes, it was dark and the boys were sound asleep. I guess I was doing this one on my own.

I stood from my position and stretched my aching muscles. My senses were already heightened so it would be easy to finish this task. I stepped out of the motel and ran to the road; I took one look at it and knew where I had to go. It was easy enough to find her; Rose was never big on hiding out from her destiny. I entered her small apartment and found her asleep with her current boyfriend. I tried my best to keep them asleep as I started the ritual. I decided that the guy sleeping next to her was as good as any and should suffice; besides he had some things to atone for anyways. I placed my hands on both sides of her head as she slept; seemingly unaware of what I was doing. I closed my eyes and I envisioned the binds that held her true form trapped inside her vessel. I reached one hand over to my hip and grabbed my thin blade out of its sheath and made a small cut on my palm and placed a cross on her forehead with the fresh blood from my cut. I barely noticed the sting. As I finished the incantation, her eyes slipped open and became a bright white. As the light faded her body heaved into a sitting position as she took me in.

"You're bleeding." She spoke quietly although it was unneeded. Her boyfriend was going to stay asleep no matter what.

"I guess that happens when I release a Redeemer silently while keeping another person asleep." I wiped the blood from my nose and took a few steps back from her. She got out of bed and walked to me.

"I could take care of that for you." She smiled at me and took a step closer. I in turn took a step away.

"That's alright. I don't need it, I'm fine." I reasoned with her. She smiled an even bigger smile and chuckled a bit.

"You always were like that, you never needed my help. I find it funny that as a Redeemer of Peace you tend to not show it often, although I am peaceful in your presence." She walked around me and grabbed a bag as she started to pack.

"You should know what that is Rose." I chided her.

"Of course I do, a chosen Redeemer died in the opposite fashion of their purpose. I'm always saddened by the way your mortal life ended. It's such a shame that humans do that to other humans but alas my death wasn't also not the prettiest. Cancer can be such a downer." She replied shrugging her shoulders. I smiled at her back as she continued to pack.

"Stop telling sob stories and tell me who this fine man is here." I asked as I pointed to the man asleep in her bed. She rolled her eyes and continued to pack as she responded.

"His name is Chad; such a nice guy. You know he has had such a hard couple of years, I felt compelled to help him out."

"Do you ever become attached to a mortal?" I asked laughing.

"Not since Alex, but Chad makes me happy and I enjoy his company. It works out. Why do you ask Amelia?" I shrugged my shoulders and turned back towards her.

"My releaser, I have become attached in a way I never had before. I'm confused as to what is going on."

"Have the markings started to show?" She asked as she turned to me and gave me a hard look. I nodded my head and the hard look melted into a warm smile. "Excellent!" She turned on her heel and finished packing. As she zipped up her bag, she grabbed clothes to change into and turned towards the bathroom. I watched her close the door behind her and then turned my attention to her full length mirror. I lifted up my shirt and showed the dark markings on my side. I swallowed thickly and pushed my shirt down as she walked out dressed and ready to go.

"Can you wake him up so that I can say good bye, he won't understand if I just leave him here alone." I nodded and left the room. As I closed the door, I lessened the strenuous hold on him and I could feel him start to wake. As I felt him become alert, I turned and walked down the stairs quietly to wait outside for her. I was only standing outside for 20 minutes when she came down.

"What did you tell him?" I asked curious.

"That my sister was ill and I needed to take care of her." She told me. "I let him know that I would call him when my plane arrived." She sighed and took a step off the curb and met up with my steps as we began to walk. It was then that I noticed what she looked like then; her reddish brown hair was cut short and held back from her face by a small ponytail. Her sharp tea colored eyes were bright and excited as we started to walk. She was shorter that me and was petite with a soft but strong build. She turned her eyes to me and asked the question I was hoping to hear.

"Did you know that Ella is already released?" I smiled at her.

"I had a clue but I thought I would ask you first. When did it happen?"

"About a month ago, she was very excited to begin. Her powers seem stronger now so hopefully she will have better control over it this time." She laughed quietly. Our sister Ella was the vessel of Affluence and lived it to the fullest. She was always happy and excited to get things done. Sometimes it would great on my nerves.

"Where is she?" I asked as we continued briskly down the streets of Chicago.

"Oh she's at Malcolm's place. He's a local musician who loves to ponder the meaning of life." Rose replied dramatically. Rose was always trying to lighten any tension in the air and fully believed that laughing is the best medicine. I smiled at her as she continued to rant and rave about this Malcolm character. Although we are technically sisters by destiny, the four of us were always more like best friends.

"He sounds interesting if you like things like that." I laughed. As we continued our walk down the street, I noticed that neither of us was paying attention to where we were going since Ella's presence was drawing us to her. It was just instinct to gravitate towards each other when near. We turned a sharp left and went down a narrow alley and ducked under a battered wooden fence; a jagged piece of wood catching my shirt and pulling. As I disentangled myself from the wood, I looked up at Rose as she watched amused.

"I swear, for a Redeemer you are very clumsy. How do get anything done?"

"I generally just hope for good luck." I mused back. She smiled and turned on her heel to continue walking. I followed behind taking in the site of the run-down building she was heading towards. It was a three story dark brick building with boarded up windows and a small bleached out awning. The torn pieces of fabric swayed with the breeze. It was late in the evening yet a few surrounding buildings still had lights on showing life in the downtown district. The brick building was full of graffiti but as we neared the entrance I could see that the door was actually in good condition but that wasn't what caused my attention to perk. It was the pumping sound of heavy bass that made my ears perk; my body moved with the heavy thumping that was generated.

"Affluence my ass; seems dear Ella like an over abundance of bass.) I laughed as we entered the building. Rose followed behind as I swiftly made my way across the foyer and to the grand staircase that stood in the middle of the room. As we made our way up the creaky staircase, the dust and cobwebs of the building seemed to pulse with the heavy beating of the music. As we reached the top landing where the music was pounding, we turned and ran right into Ella. She was staring wide eyed at us as she continued to move to the beat. We stared at each other before I broke off the link.

"What are you doing Ella?" I asked incredulously.

"Enjoying life?" She stated although it came out more like a question.

"Yeah it looks like you." Rose snorted as she stood somewhat behind me.

"Ah Rose you're just jealous. Always have been always will be." Ella sighed.

"Not likely. We have work that needs to be done." I stated heavily, trying to break up the argument I could see coming. While my sister's were lovely and enjoyable on their own, when they were together it was a pain. Their continued verbal sparring as reached back over 50 years and I was tired of it.

"Oh Amelia, you never were patient were you?" Ella laughed and then hugged me. She was a good four inches smaller than me with bouncy red hair. Her almond shaped eyes were pale green and she had a dash of freckles covering her nose and cheeks. Her face always seemed happy and light but on those rare occasions, I have been on the receiving end of her more vicious tantrums.

"No and I'm not going to start now. PLEASE get your stuff together and let's go." I sighed heavily as I pointed towards the hall that led towards the stairs. Ella gave me a look that generally meant that she was pissed and turned on her heel and started to pack Rose sent me a smirk and turned and headed for the door; as I turned to follow her I sent one fleeting look at Ella's form as she packed. We went downstairs and waited for her to join us. After 30 minutes, Ella's short form emerged from the darkened doorway and joined us.

"Okay well where to next?" Ella smiled at us as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

"We need to find Jamie before anything else. Where is she?" I asked her but before she could even answer there was a loud crack and Jamie appeared. My breath stopped short as I saw her; bloodied and beaten, slowly dying on the pavement.


	14. Let's Get Drunk

**Authors Note: Trying my best! Hopefully I can get another one up soon! **

**Hearts!**

**Chemical_Imbalance**

**~~~~~Amelia POV~~~~~**

I was the first to react as Jamie hit the pavement. I was at her side quickly as she rolled on to her back and blood ran from her mouth. As I tried to stop the blood flowing out of her chest, Rose and Ella had arrived and were trying to talk to her. I placed my hands on her chest to stop the blood flow but it wasn't enough, it just kept coming. Her wet gasps for air were making it hard for me to concentrate.

"Jamie! I need you to stay with me!" Ella yelled as she tried to lock eyes with her. More blood was spit up as Jamie tried to answer. Rose was trying to bandage her up as best as she could but the blood was hard to stop.

"He's here, he's here, he's here." Jamie kept trying to rasp out but the wet whispers that she was trying to exhale were difficult to understand.

"Who's here? Who are you talking about?" I asked her trying to get her to focus. I could feel her start to drift off and new that we didn't have long until she was gone.

"Death." She rasped out and then we felt her leave. Jamie was gone and we couldn't bring her back. I stood up and watched as Rose and Ella checked for her pulse and mourned our sister. I breathed hard trying to catch my breath but it felt like I was being held under water. I turned away from the lifeless body and closed my eyes. It didn't make any sense. It's difficult to kill a Redeemer, we don't just bleed out. There was something wrong, it shouldn't have happened, not like this, never.

"Amelia we have to get out of here. We need to get somewhere where we can think about this." I looked at Rose as she stood up from Jamie's body and wiped her hands on her jeans, the blood smearing and staining her hands and jeans.

"I know; we'll go to the boys and figure out our next move." I turned my body to Ella as she continued to cry for our loss. "Ella we need to move."

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER HERE!" She yelled at me, looking up at me with tears shining in her eyes. I watched as she grasped Jamie's cold hand in her own and looked at her face. Jamie's blonde hair was stained red from her blood and her normally tan face was ashen with death. The wounds she sustained wouldn't have killed her but for some reason they did and I wanted to know why.

"We have to, we have no choice. She died for a reason and I am not going to just sit around and wait for it to happen again, to one of us." I reasoned with her. Rose fell silent and tried to wipe her eyes of tears.

"You cold hearted bitch! How can you just let this go?" Ella replied softly with a hint of menace in her voice.

"I'm not just letting this go but I refuse to let this happen to one of us! Yes, she was my sister and I care about her but if it take me becoming a cold hearted BITCH to keep us safe and alive while we hunt down who did this, then YES I will become that for necessity sake!" I fumed at her. "We can take her somewhere safe until it happens but you know it won't be long and that body will be gone." That's the thing about Redeemers, after we do die, we disappear, no trace except the blood left behind.

"Fine." Ella replied and then stood. I went over to pick up Jamie but her body disintegrated before I was able to help lift her. She just fell through my fingers and then I choked on the tears. I stood up then and squared my shoulders, trying to shake the feeling of despair off. Rose came over to me and silently communicated the need to get moving and I agreed. We left the scene bloodied and tired; worrying about the thing that was coming; Death.

**~~~~Dean POV~~~~**

I heard the door open to the motel and sat straight up. Standing at the foot of the bed was Amelia and two other girls; all bloodied and somber. I swiftly got up and smacked Sam's leg as I made my way to Amelia. I grabbed her face and touched the blood there checking for any wounds despite her protests.

"Dean, stop I'm okay. We need to talk." I grabbed her upper arms and stared her in the eyes.

"What did I tell you about leaving?" I stared her down. She had the sense to look guilty but it was fleeting.

"I had to and you couldn't come." She replied.

"Wow! He is sexy." I heard one of the other girls say. I turned to her with my eyebrow raised. She was short with red hair and green eyes. She smiled at me but the smile didn't reach her eyes. I looked back at Amelia and she was staring at my chest. That's when I realized that I was shirtless, wearing only my boxers. I smirked then but it quickly got wiped off my face when I saw Amelia's cocked eyebrow and slight scowl. Whoops.

**~~~~Third Person POV~~~~**

"Basically something is coming and it's big and bad and probably really ugly." Rose said as she sat down on the desk in the room. Ella was on the bed next to Sam and Amelia was leaning casually against the wall by the door. Dean was pacing the room angrily as he took in the predicament they were in.

"So basically, there is something out there and it can kill you?" Dean asked as he continued to pace. Amelia looked up at him and sighed.

"Yes now stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." She said as he stopped and looked at her. He sighed and went to stand next to her. Rose noticed the way Amelia placed her hand on Dean's arm and he instantly relaxed, just a little anyways. Sam got up and clapped his hands together.

"Okay so we need to figure out what has the strength to kill a Redeemer."

"Not many things can and that's the problem. Jamie said it was 'death' but she was also not in the best frame of mind. There's a possibility though; what if Jamie betrayed the mission." Amelia said as she tensed from her own words. Ella rose up from the bed and yelled.

"No way, she wouldn't do that and you know it!" Sam grabbed her arm and tried to settle her down, the last thing he wanted was a fight to break out.

"I don't want to believe it either but the facts point to that truth. The wounds she sustained were not fatal, not to us but she died regardless of it. You know the only ways we can die are from our brothers or from breaking mission. Death hasn't risen yet and so therefore it wasn't him. We need to stop trying to package everything into one small box, we need to look outside and see the truth; the truth that Jamie deviated from mission and so she was killed. I'm not going to sugarcoat this for me, for you or for anyone."

"You bitch! She was our sister!" Ella yelled regardless of Sam's gentle reassuring.

"You know that was the second time you called me that tonight and I'm starting to get sick of your idiotic name calling. I'm not happy about this either but I'm not going to hide behind this. I loved her too but I'm not ready to just stand by and watch this world burn. I'm going to get this job finished and then I am going to get drunk." Dean smiled at that last comment and watched her tense body radiate with her anger. He placed his hand on the small of her back and she relaxed. She took a step back and rested closely to his body.

"I hate to say this Ella but I think Amelia is right. Jamie has been distant and she always had issues with what we do. She hated it and it wouldn't be that far outside the box to say that she may have broken mission." Rose pleased with her sisters to understand. Ella got up and strode out the motel door with Sam on her heels. Rose got up and quickly hugged Amelia.

"I'm going to take a shower and clean up. I'm sure Ella will cool off and be fine soon enough. Just relax." She smiled at Dean then headed off to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed and the shower started, Amelia slid into Dean's body; his arms wrapping themselves around her body and pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"I really need this to be over." She mumbled into his chest. He sighed and placed his head on top of hers.

"It will be soon and then we will go get drunk. Sound good?" He replied smiling.

"Oh god yes." She replied


	15. Death Sucks

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I seem to be rocketing through some chapters for you guys. I know the last chapter wasn't as great but I needed some filler in order to make this chapter, all the more better. Please let me know what you think! **

**Hearts,**

**Chemical_Imbalance**

**~~Sam POV~~**

The argument was escalating and I was starting to get a headache. I was amazed at how well Dean was taking this considering this was a huge problem for all of us. A Redeemer was dead and we had no clue as to what could have done it. I noticed the way Amelia was practically hugging the wall and the way her body was tensed as the conversation was coming to a close. That's when it blew up in our faces; Ella getting angry with Amelia for 'not caring' but I guess you just have to know Amelia to see that she does care; she just realizes that the things that are most important must be completed before she can break down.

Ella was the opposite; all feeling all the time and even though that can be a good thing it can distort a mission. I knew that well so I tried to calm her down the best I could but her increasing aggravation was becoming clearer. I grabbed Ella's arm and tried to get her to sit and calm because I was aware that Amelia wouldn't have any issues with kicking her ass. Ella sat down and grasped my hand in hers while Amelia responded to her issues; in a very typical Amelia way.

I may have been expecting an actual physical fight instead I received a storm out and I followed without a second thought. I found Ella sitting by our car shaking and crying. To be honest I wasn't expecting that type of response but I suppose each girl is different in their own way. I leaned against the car next to her and stared down at her huddled form. I took my coat off and hung it around her shoulders; she mumbled a thank you and we just sat in peaceful silence. After a few moments she looked up at me and smiled which made her eyes light up a bit and make me smile in return.

"I know that what she is doing is for the best, I just wish she didn't have to be so cold about it." She said as she bit her lip.

"Yeah, what she is saying is probably true but we need to all work together to fix these problems otherwise…" I trailed off not trying to say what we knew would be true. She nodded in confirmation and bit her lip again.

"Amelia is really quite amazing, she just never fully accepted her gift, the way the rest of us did. She resented the way it happened and never really got over it."

"Dealt with what?" I asked her.

"Her death. From what I know it wasn't very pretty. Redeemers are only born when their mortal lives end the opposite of their gift. I am the Redeemer of Affluence so I embodied Famine in my death. I died from starvation in a poor, war torn country where I was working with school children. There just wasn't enough food when the war became worse and people started to die; I was one of them. What I know about Amelia is that when she was a child something horrible happened to her family; she went into the foster system. I guess when she did get into a foster home she was beaten; she died when she was 25 years old in a gang related shootout where she was trying to defuse the situation. I guess it didn't work out well for her."

"Wow. I didn't know." I replied shocked at the hidden story behind where Amelia came from.

"I know; she hides it well. I like to think it made her stronger but I try to be the eternal optimist." She gave a small laugh.

"I can see why Dean likes her." I replied with a smile; thinking about the events that led them together.

"I'm sure her personality is not the main reason." She laughed again and stood up, dusting off her pants. It was then that I really noticed how pretty she was and just how much shorter as well. We walked back into the motel room and saw Dean and Amelia on the bed resting. Dean was lying on his back with Amelia curled into him. She was asleep and he was not; instead he was reading one of our best research books on the Apocalypse. Rose was sitting on my bed, fresh out of the shower and in some clean clothes. She got up quietly and came close to us to talk.

"Ella, I got us a room. Dean said that Amelia is going to stay with him. We probably should go and get some sleep before Dean throws us out. He already yelled at me when I fell on the bed; apparently it was too loud." She giggled quietly.

"He gets like that when it's about her. Don't take it personal." I replied softly.

"Well he needs to get over it. Good night Sam." Ella responded.

"Goodnight ladies." I said as the girls grabbed their stuff and made their way to their room.

**~~~Dean POV~~~**

My body felt stiff as I rolled onto my side and cracked open an eye to look at the clock. It was 5:30am and I sighed heavily at my lack of sleep. All of our problems lately have been weighing heavily on my shoulders and I just can't deal with it all right now. I knew something had to change and fast in order for me to get a good night sleep. I looked over at Sam and saw him sleeping on his stomach; softly snoring. I turned to look at Amelia as she quietly slept next to me; her arm thrown over my side and her head resting on the pillow. Her dark hair was fanned across the pillow with her lips slightly open. I smiled and turned onto my side facing her; she mumbled in her sleep and turned slightly to accommodate my body. I watched her sleep for a moment until she cracked an eye open at me and gave me a small smile.

"You need to stop staring at me." She mumbled quietly at me.

"I can't sleep." I stated simply.

"I can change that." She gave me a sly smile and rose up on her elbow and hovered over me before leaning down and placing her lips on mine in a soft kiss. I responded immediately and then tried to take it further but before I could, I broke the kiss and yawned. She smiled at me and gave me another quick kiss before sliding back down and curling into my side again while I yawned again.

"So not fair." I mumbled at her as I felt my body start to slide into the dark abyss of sleep.

I awoke sometime later to find Sam just getting out of the shower and Amelia nowhere to be seen. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my face and groaned when I stretched my back out.

"Hey, where are the girls?" I rasped out; sleep still heavy in my voice.

"They went ahead to breakfast; I told them we would meet with them once you woke up. Amelia assured me it would be soon." He laughed.

"Yeah she used her mojo to get me back to sleep. She sure is handy to have around sometimes." I responded swinging my legs out of bed and grabbing some new clothes to change into. "Just give me five minutes." Sam nodded as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I went to the sink and threw some water on my face to help wake me up and then I got dressed. When I got out, I saw Sam sitting on the bed getting his boots on; he looked up when he heard me exit.

"So what do you think about this situation?" He asked continuing to tie up his boots.

"It's going to be a bitch but until we get into the thick of it, I'm not sure." I replied lacing up my own boots and grabbing my jacket. Sam shrugged his shoulders and we headed out the door. We walked to the small local diner down the street and I noticed the girls sitting at a table so we headed over and sat down. They had already ordered and Amelia was finished; noting the crust on her plate, I reached over and plucked them off and ate them for her. She is turn sent me a small smile and I in return sent her a quick wink.


	16. Author's Note

Hello my dearest readers,

I am unbelievably sorry for the long absence of my writings. Surprisingly, I find myself unable to write right now. Thankfully, I will be able to soon, amazingly enough my laptop had taken a giant shit and my hard-drive had crashed leaving me computer less for quite some time. Shortly, I will be getting a new one and will be able to continue this story. I also GRADUATED from college (phew…4 years) and had to move from Green Bay to Madison in the past weeks. I also went on an amazing week long vacation; starting by going with my best college friends to Rock On The Range in Columbus, Ohio and then continuing on to Washington D.C. Let me tell you now, it was amazing and it also inspired me a little in this story.

I just wanted to let you all know that I am not dead, have not forgotten about you all, or lost my muse (who happens to take the form of Dean quite often…not that I am complaining). So please don't lose the faith about me of this story. I really am sorry, from the bottom of my supernatural little heart.

Send me some love as always and I will start up writing again soon. Also, go ahead and give me some of your ideas. I may just snag a few and incorporate them into the story. This is a story not just for me, but for you; my readers and I want you to be involved. After all, you are the reason I write this out here.

Love-

Chemical_Imbalance


	17. Beasts and Burdens

**Author's Note: I'm BACK! I am so sorry it took me this long to update and I promise to hopefully start writing more tomorrow and have another chapter posted by Friday. I just want to say how appreciative I am of my reviews for not giving up on me; it certainly does help. Leave me some love!**

**Chemical_Imbalance**

_**No one's POV**_

The plan was set and the risk was high; how do you defeat something that's more powerful than anything else? One sister down; three to go, the end was coming fast and no one could end it. Amelia trained harder trying to fight the growing panic in her heart; Dean cleaned his guns more often. The stage was set and the only thing they could do was wait to see how it turns out. Sam spent most of his days with Ella, training with her and just becoming closer. He liked her and they got along but he just wasn't sure of the future. He didn't want to lose his head before this went down; they all had enough to worry about. The fact that a Redeemer had deviated was bad enough; how much does Lucifer know and what's his next move. Rose and Bobby did research looking for anything that might help but so far leads were thin and far in between.

_**Dean's POV**_

I field stripped my sawed off for the third time in the past 20 minutes; I was nervous, the plan we had was hardly sufficient but it's the only thing we had. I looked up after completing the third round and stared out the kitchen window to see Amelia and Rose dueling it out, hand to hand style. I scowled as Rose dropped down and swept Amelia's legs out from under her. The dry dirt flying around them and sticking to their skin but they didn't care. I watched as Amelia kicked Rose in the gut sending her further back before jumping to her feet and giving an elbow to Rose's face. They were bloody but to them it didn't matter; they would heal in record time. My phone buzzed in my pocket; alerting me to the phone call, I fished it out and saw Jo's name.

"Hey Jo; what's up?"

"Hey Dean; you got a second, I have something you might find interesting."

"Yeah go ahead."

"So I've been searching for a clue; anything that might give away Lucifer's next move but it seemed quiet except for about a week ago. It was subtle but distinct once I found it. A severe thunderstorm hit this section of road not far from this town."

"Anyone hurt?" I asked still gazing out at the girls.

"That's the thing; this section of road runs through an open field lined by trees, hardly anyone lives close or travels that way. Apparently the road is haunted or at least that's what the lore says."

"Haunted?" I asked furrowing my brow. The girls were slowing down; heaving breaths into their tired bodies before smiling at each other and helping each across the yard.

"Yeah; the lore says that on unusually cold nights, a woman can be seen standing in the wheat field there."

"And what, that's it?"

"She stands there just looking around before disappearing." I interrupted her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Jo; but I don't think that's out of the ordinary."

"Let me finish; she was seen not all that long ago but she was apparently different. She was blonde instead of brunette and there was a man there. According to the kid that saw it; they seemed to be arguing and then they started to fight. The witness said she was pretty filthy and bloody but before the man could kill her; she disappeared and then he did. The lore completely changed; which NEVER happens." I watched Amelia and Rose stop and talk to Ella.

"What did they look like?"

"The woman was blonde and the man was tall and blonde; the normal ghost is reported to be a brunette. This all just seems to be really weird."

"Yeah it is; I'll check it out, thanks Jo and by the way where is this place?"

"No problem; the field is north of some small town called Red Hills in Montana."

"Alright; Red Hills Montana, thanks Jo."

"Anytime Dean; you want me to come out with you?"

"No; I'm at Bobby's but I'll let you know if I need anything more."

"Alright; bye." I got out of my seat and made my way towards the front doors; coming out into the bright afternoon sky before descending the steps towards the girls.

"I just got a call from a friend; she says that she might have a lead." The girls looked up to me approaching and waited for me to get there. "Sammy, Bobby!" I called out waving them over. "Just got a call from Jo; apparently some small town in Montana has something weird going on. There's a field not far north of the town that normally has one ghost but about a week ago; they had two and the normal ghost isn't even there anymore."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bobby asked looking at me and then Sam.

"Not sure but…" I started but Amelia interrupted me.

"What's the town called?"

"Red Hills." I answered looking at her; she had blood on her lip and head, clothes torn and dirty. She looked beat.

"I've been there before." She answered pushing her way through all of us towards the house. "Come on I gotta show you all something." We followed her into the house and then into the study; seeing her grab an atlas and opening it to Montana. "I was there about a month ago before we went to Chicago to look for you guys." She said pointing to Sam and me before looking to her sisters.

"When was this?" I asked; knowing the answer before she said anything.

"The night when you woke up and I wasn't there; the night I told you I had been to the end." She said looking into my eyes.

"What the hell?" Bobby voiced out loud breaking the moment of silence.

"The normal ghost lore says that it's a woman with brown hair but the last sighting it was a man and a woman with blonde hair; the man beat and supposedly killed the woman before they both vanished." I said looking to Sam before down at the map, finding Red Hills.

"I bet you anything that the normal ghost is me and that the new ones were Jamie and Lucifer." The room went silent before Ella licked her lips and spoke softly.

"I think you're right Amelia; when you were there, what did you see?"

"I didn't necessarily see anything but I felt it; death was there. It's where our fight takes place; where I die." Amelia responded slowly looking at me when the last three words left her mouth. I felt like wet hot fabric was being pressed over my face; I couldn't breath. My blood ran hot and before I could stop myself; I grabbed Amelia arm tightly and pulled her with me upstairs. She didn't say anything and no one followed. I went to my opened door and pushed her through it harshly before slamming the door behind us. She was quiet and didn't meet my eyes; I felt like I was drowning in my own anger. I strode over to her and grasped both of her arms pushing her into the closest wall. Her head hit the wall but she didn't say anything in protest.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" I asked; close to yelling.

"Would you have wanted to know?" She asked; the fire hitting her own eyes as she glared at me.

"Yes; you should have told me." I yelled pushing her harder into the wall.

"And it wouldn't have changed anything; I still would've died there and we would still be having this argument." She lightly winced when I pushed her harder.

"I wouldn't have felt betrayed." I snarled into her face. She had the decency to look away as her eyes filled with tears. Before I could even think; her elbow came out and smacked hard into my head; throwing me off balance. I looked up; my ear ringing where she hit me to see her straighten her shirt and rotate her shoulder. I saw light bruises beginning to color her skin where I had held her. Shame tried to bubble up in my stomach but I pushed it down as I ran at her and crashed her into the cabinet next to her. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I was just so angry with her. I felt like I was on fire and nothing was going to stop it. She kicked me off her and picked herself up and out of the cabinet; a rip in her lip opened and blood was running down her face.

As I picked myself up she came over and wrapped her arms around me. I was tense and I didn't want to calm down but as I felt her wrap around my body I had no choice but to calm down. She was making me. I slid my arms down to her thighs and picked her up; she wrapped her legs around my hips as I walked into the adjoining bathroom. I set her on the sink before grabbing a towel and getting it wet before placing it on her lip. We said nothing; we were both still angry and scared. As I wiped the blood and dirt from her face; her lip healed and she let me clean her. I threw the towel down and grabbed her shirt whipping it over her head and that joined the towel. Her arms were no longer bruised and she was mostly clean of the dirt and blood. I placed a hand on her hip rubbing the skin above her jeans and the other went to rest on the back of her neck. I gripped it and made her look up at me; her face was emotionless but I could see it in her eyes, the pain and fear. I captured her lips quickly in a hungry kiss; I wanted her to know how angry and scared I was but I'm still Dean Winchester; 'No chick flick moments' is my motto. She kissed me back greedily and raised her hands to grip my button down shirt pushing it off of my shoulders. I pressed myself in between her legs harder and rested both of my hands on her hips pulling her into me. She moaned into my mouth before ripping her lips away and looking at me.

"You wear too many clothes." She stated simply pulling my t-shirt over my head as well before tracing her fingers over the marks left by our connection. I smirked at her before pulling her closer and connecting my lips to hers again. She felt soft and warm in my hands as my tongue greedily fought with hers. Her hands danced across my chest before grabbing my upper arms and pulling herself up and placing her lips against my throat. I felt like I couldn't breathe or see as she pulled me with her into the abyss and I didn't care about what was going to happen as long as she was with me. I picked her up and quickly walked over to the bed before placing her down and taking her sports bra off. She gripped my arms and pulled me down before I had a chance to stare to long at her. She was beautiful and I personally felt my ego boost at thought of her and I together. I kissed along her collarbone making her squirm underneath me as she fought to catch her breath. I reached down to take her boots off and looked up to see her watching me with a small smile on her lips. I kicked my own off and before I could hover back over her; she reached for the button on my jeans pulling them down with my boxers.

"You're quiet the handsome man Dean." She said to me and she placed light kisses across my stomach and abs.

"I know." I stated smiling down at her before pushing her down and taking her jeans off. I kissed my way up her legs; my body feeling like it's on fire. I made my way up her chest taking one nipple into my mouth twirling it around; her moans coming out louder before she placed her hands on my face stopping me.

"Wait; I need to do something." She closed her eyes and bit her lip in concentration before opening her eyes and smiling. "Now they can't hear." She placed her lips against mine as I rubbed my hands over her chest making her groan into my mouth. I could feel her heart beat quickly against my palms and I knew my heart beat in sync with hers. My own groans ripped from my throat as she took me in her hand and started moving. She rolled on top; her hair making a curtain around our faces before I slid my hand into it and pulled her down to my lips. My other hand coming down to press against her core; I could feel just how excited she was and I knew that we were both getting tired of playing this game. I moved her above me and pushed her panties aside before thrusting myself up into her; her own small scream ripping from her chest before I flipped us over and started to move. Her breath was fast against me as I kissed and licked her neck marking her as my own on her collarbone. Her gasps mirrored my own small groans and sighs as I moved faster; her legs wrapping around my hips. I could feel that she was close; knowing that I wanted her off before I joined her. I stopped making her groan in anger as I slid her panties down her legs before moving back into her. I sped up my thrusts as her moans became louder; I felt her go as I placed my arms around her, trying to catch her shudders and breathy moans. I soon felt my own orgasm rip through me as I rested my head against her trying to come down from my high. We laid there catching our breath before I slid to her side smiling at her.

"You gotta tell me that was the best!" I gasped at her. She shook her head in laughter.

"I'm not going to tell you that." She laughed at me as she rested her head on her hand.

"Why the hell not?" I asked chuckling.

"I expect that not to be the last time we do that." She smiled.

"You have new markings." I stated to her tracing the new lines on her skin; they rested over her heart.

"So do you." I looked down and saw identical markings on my skin.

"How do we do this?'

"Do what?"

"Live like nothing is going to happen?" She sighed and bit her lip.

"When I saw that field and knew what was going to happen there I also knew that there were three ways it could end for me. I could die, I could win and just disappear or I could become mortal." I looked up at her in shock pushing myself up and staring at her.


	18. Beginning of the End

The tension in the air hung like a threat of a bomb between them. The air around them chilled as the heat they generated dispersed. The look of pure shock on Dean's face gave away his feelings and it made her feel even worse. She shivered from the cool air on her naked flesh.

"Mortal?" His simple one word question was enough to send the temperature plummeting again. She simply nodded, her own voice choked with apprehension. "When were you going to tell me?" He asked his eyes hardening with barely concealed anger. She tore her eyes from his gaze and looked down to her hands playing with the sheet covering them both.

"I just did." Her reply wasn't the correct answer; his anger flared.

"You knew for weeks now and you didn't say anything; why?" He clenched the sheet around him, his knuckles going white with pressure.

'I didn't want to get your hopes up; it might not work. The process isn't easy and I might just die from the strain of it. Where would we be then?" She asked heatedly. He rose from the bed and grabbed his boxers and pants pulling them on and buttoning them. He turned to her then and he wanted to soften as he took her in. She was beautiful sitting there; sheet pulled up to cover her breasts, her hair tangled, lips swollen and eyes soft. He had just made love to this woman and already they were arguing again.

You shouldn't have lied to me." He said trying to keep the hard edge in his voice. She looked down again and didn't say anything, the awkward silence hanging between them. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on heading out the door; her eyes locked on the door feeling even colder.

Dean came down the stairs trying to fix his hair when his eyes met with those around the table. Sam, Rose, Ella and Bobby turned from table strewn with maps and books to look at him. He rolled his eyes and came to stand next to them looking at the table.

"So what's our plan?" He asked gruffly ignoring the looks in their eyes. Bobby cleared his throat and started to explain what they had come up with. The plan was risky and called for an all out assault on the field; the epic ending to the final war. Dean explained as calmly as he could about Amelia and how she could become mortal. Rose and Ella exchanged looks before Ella spoke up.

"The implications of that are dangerous for her and us."

"Meaning?" Sam asked cautiously. Ella bit her lip and looked at Dean again.

"For a Redeemer to become mortal; they have to die and before their last breath is taken, a spell has to be spoken."

"I can see how it's dangerous for her but what are the implications towards us?" Bobby asked looking at Ella and Rose. Ella closed her mouth and took a few quick breaths before turning away; Rose spoke up in her place.

"The easiest explanation for how it works is this, when a Redeemer is fatally wounded; it's like an atomic explosion. The force given off is pretty powerful and can probably kill all of us if were too close." Dean clenched his jaw and turned his head to look at the stairs; Amelia still hadn't come down. The silence in the room was deafening as he turned to look at Sam; their eyes connecting and the message passed between them.

"We do it." They all turned and saw Amelia at the foot of the stairs dressed. "We do it but we figure out how to use it to our advantage." She said again slowly locking eyes with Dean. Bobby, Ella and Rose nodded their heads and then turned to the map again. Dean turned fully to Amelia taking in her appearance; she had an edge to her. Her eyes slipped from his and she turned and walked out the front door; he followed her to the door and watched her walk across the yard and disappearing behind a pile of rusty cars. Dean sighed and turned around when he stopped short; Rose standing there looking at him, her arms crossed.

"She'll be fine. What's wrong with you?" Her eyes critical as she took him in; he suddenly felt nervous.

"Nothing." His voice cracked roughly.

"Liar; I know you two argued about this. I can read my sister fairly easy; do you think this is easy for her?" Dean took her in and then shook his head in response.

"She still should have told me."

"Probably but the decision was still hers to make and she made it. We've been around for a while and it's not easy knowing that you're going to your death and this time you might not just wake up in a different body. To give up eternity for a few short years as a mortal is a decision she has never had to make. When it happens; she'll be weaker, unable to protect herself the same way. It's all going to be different for her; it'll never be the same but despite all of that, she's going to do this, for you." Rose shifted her eyes to the yard behind him and watched Amelia emerge once again and look towards the sky. "You should go talk to her." She gestured her head towards Amelia and Dean turned his head and spotted his girl. He grabbed his jacket and went out; the colder air hit his skin and he threw his jacket on walking his booted feet towards her. Their eyes connected and she bit her lip looking at him.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I never meant to hurt you by lying; I just was unsure of…"

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of what we were." She answered simply and took another step towards him. He shifted his eyes to take her in; her smaller frame and hair dancing around her shoulders from the slight wind. He nodded in understanding before asking his own question.

"So what are we?" She stepped forward and gripped his large hand in her own.

"Forever; can you handle that?" She asked a smile tugging at her lips.

"I think I can manage." He smirked pulling her closer and laying his lips on hers; moving them slowly and drawing her breath from her body. They pulled apart and walked towards the house where Sam met them on the steps.

"We have three days." He said confidently and watched as Amelia released her hand from his brothers and walked past him sliding her hand onto his shoulder before entering the house behind him. The two brothers stood in silence for a moment till Sam asked the question that had to be answered.

"How do we do this Dean?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I'm not sure Sammy but it's probably going to be messy. We need to think tactically and hopefully we can survive this, short of saying yes." Sam nodded and then climbed down the steps to stand next to his brother.

"I'll go get the gear." Dean nodded and then stepped up to enter the house. Upon entering he saw Ella and Amelia discussing tactical positions for the field and Rose leafing through a book with Bobby. He stepped over to the table and looked down at the map the girls were discussing.

"We can expect quite a few of demons plus the horsemen and Lucifer." Ella said quickly.

"Well we just need to be prepared for that and hopefully it won't be as bad." Amelia replied glancing up at Dean and then addressing him. "We need whatever weapons you have that can help us deal with the numbers. What do we have?"

"The Colt, the knife and then a whole shit load of guns that we can load with rock salt. Bobby, Sam and I can take up cover here and help clear the path a bit with rifles. Give you girls a chance." He said pointing to hillier terrain behind the clearing. Ella nodded and spoke.

"We also need to be prepared for being down there; we for the most part can defend ourselves and expel the demons from their hosts with little trouble but if the horsemen are there, we might have a problem keeping on top of the demons. Sniping from the hills will definitely help us but we need to make sure they can't get to you guys; I think devil traps should help." Amelia nodded and then walked over to Rose and Bobby filling them in as Sam entered the house with two duffels filled with guns and salt rounds.

"We gotta make more if we plan to attack from there." Dean said as Ella and he walked over to Sam helping him set up the salt round production. The next few days passed in a blur of activity as they prepped salt rounds and guns, practiced self-defense techniques, researched and prepared spells and incantations. Castiel stopped by every day trying to offer support and information; Michael and the angels were aware of the meeting and were planning on showing up, this news caused more stress to enter the Singer household. As the hours ticked by and the threat of Lucifer, Michael and the horsemen loomed nearer; Sam and Ella started to spend more time together eventually leading to stolen kisses and glances. Dean and Amelia would spend their nights lying in bed entwined and talking. In the morning they would kiss and spend time trying to immerse themselves in each other's bodies without thoughts of the pending battle.

On the morning of the third day; the house was quiet as they all prepped for that night. The plan was set, the meeting was inevitable and the fight for the apocalypse was at the end. Clothing was chosen for warmth and flexibility and silent looks of apprehension were exchanged. Sunset came all too swiftly and nerves were high. Dean grabbed Amelia and pulled her into their room they had inhabited. He pushed her up against the door roughly taking no concern for whether she was comfortable. He locked eyes with her and leaned in slowly, taking his time running his lips over hers. Her lips were like liquid fire on his that sent heat spreading throughout his whole body. This would never get old for him. His hands swiftly lifted her against him as he pressed her closer to the door; her gasp of pleasure vibrated from her chest to his. She gripped him tighter to her, swiftly throwing her hands into his hair as she pressed her hips to his harder. His groan made her smile. The kisses between them became scalding as the desperation of their acts became frantic. Her shirt was ripped from her body and his swiftly joined; their growing needs became almost animalistic. Dean removed his hands from her thighs and moved to the front of her pants trying to get them undone as she pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to his neck and chest, taking special care to touch his marks.

"I understand this isn't a good time." Castiel's deep growling voice interrupted them. They froze and dean lifted his eyes to her face but her eyes were glaring at the angel.

"Clearly!" Dean yelled roughly still holding Amelia to the door; both their lips swollen and their flesh heated.

"Yes, well, we have to be going." Castiel replied averting his eyes from the couple.

"The apocalypse is so inconvenient." Amelia replied sarcastically as her grip on Dean became tighter.

"Mhmm." Castiel replied swiftly while nodding his head. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you." He spoke quickly and then he was gone.

"Please tell me he's gone." Dean replied darkly still holding and staring at Amelia.

"Yeah." Was her reply before his lips crashed back onto hers swiftly, igniting their bodies all over again.

Twenty minutes later they arrived downstairs looking composed and once again glum. Everyone was gathered in the study; armed and ready for the battle that was to come.

"I'll send you each in pairs to the field; we have little time before it begins." Castiel said swiftly before sending them off; starting with Amelia and Dean.

There was a jolt through their bodies before they felt the breeze on their faces. Amelia gripped Dean's hand and pulled him in for another kiss before swiftly pulling away and walking towards her sisters who had just arrived; Dean set off for the hills, not looking back.


End file.
